


笼中鸟

by 鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1v1HE, M/M, 架空向, 维勇only
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5
Summary: -------------------◇设定◇-------------------☆架空向，HE☆维勇only，军火商维x钢琴师勇☆设定为软禁+斯德哥尔摩
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

-01-

众所周知，著名的YOI乐团所拥有的团员都是世界级的天籁之声，他们手中的乐器能够奏响或华丽或质朴的乐章。而据说，那位叫做胜生勇利的首席钢琴师不仅仅是指尖下的旋律动听，他还有一副清澈纯净的嗓音，他的歌声具有洗涤心灵的魔力，他的笑容能够融化冰川。

他是光之子，他能够救赎人们心中的黑暗。

传言当然都是不可信的，因为它们总是会将事实夸大化。

维克托坐在贵宾席，一手撑着脸，修长的手指跟着钢琴的旋律有节奏的轻点着太阳穴。

他认真的聆听着青年指尖下的旋律，也认真的注视着青年干净清秀的面容。

那位叫做胜生勇利的首席钢琴师穿着一身纯白的燕尾服，脊背挺直的坐在钢琴前，他修长的手指在黑白琴键上跳跃，落下动听的音符。他的嘴角微微扬起一个柔和的弧度，长长的睫毛盖住了眼眸，灯光打在他的身上给他笼罩了一层朦胧的光晕，看起来果然如光之子一般温暖美好。

传言当然都是不可信的。维克托这么想着，注视着青年的眸光暗了下来。

传言说的不够准确，所以并不可信。他并不是光之子，因为他不如太阳一般耀眼到让人移不开视线。但却散发着温暖柔和的光芒，像是黑夜里唯一闪耀的星，虽然不够耀眼，但足够将人心中的黑暗照亮。

黑夜里唯一的星，那多漂亮啊，让人想要将他摘下，好好珍藏。

维克托觉得自己大概是着了魔，才会一次次的去听YOI乐团的音乐会，只为了在最后听上几分钟那个青年的独奏，享受这片刻的安宁。

他用眼睛细细描绘着那张清秀的脸庞，将青年的模样记在心上，这样做的话，他因为生意往来而烦闷的心会安静下来，让他感到轻松愉悦。

他有幸在几场音乐会后听见据说能够洗涤心灵的歌声。

那歌声干净澄澈，宛如天籁。

当然也没有传言说的那般夸张，不过维克托很喜欢。他侧过头，用含着些许笑意的深邃眼眸看着自己的属下，伸出手指点了点台上的青年。

“我要他。”他听见自己这么说。

想要的东西就据为己有，想要的人就留在身边，这再正常不过了。

对于常年游走在黑暗中的人来说，律法只是针对遵纪守法的好公民，对他们这样的人约束实在有限。换个说法，对于有权势的人来说，没有权利和钱财摆不平的问题，如果有，那一定是地位还不够高。

更何况，对方只是个首席钢琴师罢了。

维克托从来没有想过，有一天他也会用这种方式将一个人捆在自己的身边。

只是他并不打算太粗暴的对待如星辰一般的那个青年，仅仅是拥有一具躯壳如何叫一向贪心的他满意呢，他想要从身到心的占有，他想要一个心甘情愿。

他在音乐会结束的第二天中午就收到了消息说那个青年已经被请回住所了，他有些迫不及待的想去见见那个青年，不过却被生意绊住了，等到他回到家的时候，已经是深夜了。

得知人还没有用过晚餐，维克托脸上扬着一个温和亲切的笑容，对迎接自己的约瑟夫说：“看来客人不太满意我们的招待呢。”

熟悉维克托·尼基弗洛夫的人都知道，这个男人并不如他表面看上去那般亲切好说话，相反，在传言中他是个异常冷酷的人。

作为他的属下，约瑟夫自然也是了解他的。此刻被这样一双漂亮深邃如大海一般的蔚蓝眸子盯着，他冒出了一身冷汗，微微低下头，道：“非常抱歉，尼基弗洛夫先生。”

“不，我不是要你道歉，约瑟夫。”维克托抬手止住了他的话，轻声道，“我并不是在责备你，我能理解也许我们的客人受了些惊吓。现在，再去准备一些食物吧。”

“是，尼基弗洛夫先生。”约瑟夫点点头转身离去了，很快又端着一个托盘回来。

维克托看了一眼，托盘上面放着一壶红茶，两个杯子和几份甜点。他还算满意，将托盘接了过来，然后对约瑟夫道：“你先下去吧，有需要我会叫你。”

“是。”约瑟夫应了一声，识趣的离开了。

维克托端着托盘，推开了眼前这扇门。他一眼就看到了坐在床边的青年，对方正好也听见开门的声音回过头来，维克托差点没认出他。

和弹奏钢琴时不同，他没有穿精致的燕尾服，宽松的针织衫将他完美的腰线全都遮盖起来。他的额发也全都放了下来，盖住了光洁的额头，只露出一小截眉毛，眉尾有些下塌，看起来纯良无害。他的鼻梁上架着一副难看的眼镜，将他清秀干净的脸庞遮了大半。

总体来说，相比台上那个闪耀着光芒的青年，眼前的人倒更像个未成年的中学生。

“哇哦，你是勇利？”维克托将托盘放在床头柜上，有些惊讶的看着他，“没记错的话你应该是25岁吧？你看起来好小哦，让我有些恶罪感呢。”

勇利面无表情的看着这个自来熟的银发男人，并不接他的话。

相比起莫名其妙被强行“请”到这栋别墅里来做客的生气，他更多的是对这个男人的戒备。尽管男人看起来比之前那些穿着整齐西装一看就不好惹的人要亲和许多，不过他在房间里也不是没听到他们无所顾虑在门口的谈话。

这个叫做尼基弗洛夫的男人，似乎是那些黑衣人的头子呢。

他将自己绑架过来想要做什么，或者是想要从自己这里获得什么？他看起来不像缺什么东西的样子，自己除了会弹钢琴也别无是处，那么他究竟有什么目的？

“我听说你还没有吃晚餐，这让我有些担心呢，你现在要不要吃点呢？”维克托并不介意对方的防备，他微微倾下身子和人平视，笑意盈盈的道，“因为等一下，我有些事想要拜托你呢。”

勇利皱着眉别开头，无声的表示拒绝。

维克托的眸子微微眯了起来，里面闪过一丝危险的光芒。

他刚进房间的时候小小的观察了一下，窗台的锁有被撬过的痕迹，屋子里也有明显被翻过的痕迹，眼下这人又对自己充满了防备，看起来还不算蠢。只是却表现出这样容易激怒自己的态度，该说他还是太单纯了吗。

维克托抬手捏住眼前这个人的下巴，强硬的将人脸扳过来，迎着那双漂亮的棕红色眸子压过去，直接含住那双柔软的唇。

他满意的看着那双眼睛蓦然睁大，趁着对方愣神的间隙撬开了松懈的牙关，闯进去攻城略池。

勇利被惊的愣了好几秒才回过神来，抬手用力的去推他，却被人轻松以单手制住，然后紧紧抱在怀里激烈的强吻。他想将人顶出去，却不想舌尖刚抬起就被人缠住吮吸，他有些懊恼自己毫无经验导致用错了方法，转而想去咬这个男人。

维克托察觉到他的意图，将揽在他腰上的手收了回来，捏住他的脸颊不让他有机会伤害自己，更加肆无忌惮的探着舌在人口腔里扫荡。

勇利被迫承受着对方的亲吻，直到他咽下去不少两人混在一起的唾液，快要喘不过气来，对方才松开他。

“不会换气吗，看来是第一次呢，真是可爱。”维克托很满意自己的发现，抬手在青年的唇上轻轻摩擦了几下，低声笑道：“现在，你是想乖乖的把点心吃掉，还是再被我吻一次？”

男人的音线低沉而富有磁性，带着一丝慵懒的沙哑，开口说话时气息打在唇边，让勇利的脸有些不自觉的发热。他皱着眉别过头，拉开一些距离，感觉到禁锢在腰上的手又收紧了一些，怕他真的再来一次，连忙道：“你到底想做什么？”

“哦？我以为我表现的已经很明显了。”维克托挑眉，并不过于紧逼，他将人松开后坐在了旁边不远不近的位置上，说：“不过你别担心，我会给你时间来接受我，当然，你最好也别让我等的太久。”

勇利只觉得一股怒火包裹着自己，他抿着唇看着这个长相颇为英俊的男人，说：“我并不认识你，对你没有兴趣，我也不是你的玩物。”

“我认识你，最近几个月我一直都去看你的演出。不过你别误会，我可不是那种狂热的粉丝。”维克托看着他写满了不信的脸笑了笑，并不在意，说：“兴趣可以在我们熟了以后培养，我也从来没有将你当成玩物。”

他翘着腿，一手撑着下巴，脸上是优雅亲和的笑容，看着人继续道：“我喜欢你弹琴时散发着光芒的样子，也喜欢你天籁一般的歌声。仅仅是舞台上的短短几分钟已经满足不了我了，所以我将你请过来，我想随时随地都能听到让我感到放松的音乐，见到让我感到安宁的你。”

“弹的比我好的大有人在，唱歌比我好听的也不少。”勇利眉头紧皱，努力抑制着自己的怒气，以免自己再一次激怒这个男人，道：“我想以你的能耐，找一个比我更加优秀的人并不困难。”

维克托浸淫黑道多年，从对方一个表情一个眼神就能知道他的想法，心中对他的冷静有些欣赏，面上还是维持着笑容，说：“你说的没错，比你优秀的人多得是。但能带给我救赎的，只有你。”

这个人到底在说什么，为什么自己一点也听不懂？勇利抿着唇看他，没有说话。

维克托并不多做解释，他懂得循序渐进的道理。眼前这个青年才刚刚被使用了一些小手段请过来，说再多好听的话都无法消除对方心中的防备，不如暂时强硬一些，让他知道耍小聪明是没用的，乖乖的留下来，再慢慢的调教。

“现在，我再问你一遍。”他望着青年那双漂亮的棕红色眼眸，笑道，“你是想乖乖的把点心吃掉，还是想再被我吻一次？”

勇利差点一口气没上来，他知道男人不是在开玩笑，刚才那个强硬的吻已经足够说明男人的态度了。理智告诉他现在最好按照男人的要求去做，于是他压下心中满腔的憋屈，从男人重新端起来的托盘上随便拿了一块甜点就往嘴里塞，颇有些泄愤的架势。

维克托挑了下眉，只觉得他真是有趣得紧。这个人也许有些单纯，但却并不愚蠢，他甚至足够冷静，懂的审时度势，并没有大吵大闹不自量力要和自己干一架的趋势，却又会将内心的憋屈愤怒通过这种小动作发泄出来。

他忍不住笑了出来，低声道：“真是个听话的乖孩子。”

勇利眼角一抽，差点没被噎住。他的动作顿了顿，假装没听见对方的调笑，三两下将几份甜点全塞下肚，又自觉地给自己倒了一杯红茶。

虽然因为心情糟糕而没有食欲，不过胃部的饥饿感也确实存在，此刻装了些东西进去，让他感觉舒服了很多。

他看向男人深邃的蔚蓝眼眸，沉声问：“先生，您到底想从我这里得到什么？”

“维克托·尼基弗洛夫，我的名字。”维克托随手取了一张纸巾抹去他唇边沾染的残渣，看着他说，“我比较想听你直呼我的名字。”

在勇利人生中已经过去的25年里，从来没有哪一刻像现在这样感受到明显的威胁。男人的脸上从始至终都带着优雅亲和的笑容，从来没有说过一句凶狠的话，除开对方将自己掳到这里来的手段和那个饱含威胁性质的吻以外，他的姿态简直就像个关系要好的朋友一般。如果换做平时，勇利会对这种类型的人很有好感，然而现在这种情况下，只叫他浑身冷汗直冒。

短暂的接触让他知道他找不出这个男人一丝一毫的破绽，他发现自己目前根本没办法从这里逃出去，只能乖乖的按照男人的要求去做。

这个认知让他心情有些沉重，他冷着脸看着对方，如人所愿的唤了一声：“维克托。”

“虽然我理解你现在心情不佳，不过下一次，我希望你的语气不要再这么冷漠了哦，毕竟我们之间又没有什么深仇大恨嘛。”维克托笑着叹了一声，没什么自觉的说，“你可能有些紧张，所以我刚刚说的话你好像都没有听进去呢。”

勇利因他恶人先告状的话语皱起了眉，却没有做声。

“我不会再说第三次了，所以勇利，你要听好哦。”维克托好似没有看到对方脸上的不悦一般，抬起手触上人的脸颊，指尖轻轻在肌肤上摩擦，光滑细腻的触感让他脸上的笑意加深了些。他凑近了对方，又保持在一个不会让人后退抗拒的距离，说：“你坐在钢琴前弹奏的样子像极了照亮黑夜的星辰，你指尖下的旋律像极了指引方向的明灯，你的歌声如同天籁一般使人沉醉。你让我感觉到安宁，让我这颗孤寂的心感觉到温暖与救赎。因为只有你能带给我这些感受，所以我用我的方式将你带来我身边，我想随时随地的拥有你，而不是花漫长的时间去等待你短短几分钟的演出。”

勇利从来没有这样直白的被人夸赞过，可现在他一点也没感到开心或者不好意思，反而心里升起一股寒意。这股寒意从内心深处传遍全身上下，让他控制不住的颤栗起来。

他知道他现在的处境非常危险，可令人绝望的是，到目前为止他都毫无办法。

“别怕，我不会伤害你。”维克托双手轻轻环住他的肩膀，将人拥进怀里，动作轻柔地抚摸他的后背，靠在他耳旁轻声道：“我会给你时间，让你慢慢习惯我，接受我。”

男人的声音低沉悦耳，带着好听的磁性，宛如恶魔的低语在耳旁呢喃，正在将他拖入地狱的深渊。

勇利觉得自己有些喘不过气来，好像身处冰窖一般寒冷。

“当然，如果你实在很排斥的话，我也不会逼迫你。”似乎是察觉到他的心情，男人的声音低了下来，带着一点让勇利觉得是错觉的落寞，“只要你愿意待在我身边，哪儿也不去。”

勇利并没有因男人让步的话语而感到轻松，他在发自内心的寒意和恐惧中，又多了一丝微弱的迷茫，这让他不知所措。

在他看不见的地方，维克托嘴角勾起一个笑容，深邃的眼眸微微眯起，里面闪动着志在必得的光芒，那是猎豹在狩猎前所露出的危险光芒。

一直自由自在翱翔于天际的鸟儿突然被关进了笼子里，反抗和恐惧是必然的。维克托并不着急驯服目前还处于担惊受怕状态中的鸟儿，他打算循循善诱，先培养一下双方的信任感，必要的时候也会采取相对强硬的态度，来告诉对方该怎么做。

好听的话张口就来，不过维克托对自己驯服的手段很有信心，因此更不将对怀中人的承诺放在心上。

何况对方的性格虽然出于意料的倔强了些，但感情方面是一张白纸的话，驯服起来会比想象中更加容易呢。


	2. Chapter 2

-02-

勇利在第二天被允许看电视，在第三天被允许走出房间，在第四天的时候拿回了自己的手机。

“你可以联系你的朋友，随便说什么都行。”维克托坐在他的旁边，翘着腿歪头看他，笑道：“不过什么不该说，你应该知道的吧，勇利？”

勇利咬了咬唇，他知道这个男人不简单，却没想到他会有装满了一整个房间的枪械，小到手枪大到火箭筒，整整齐齐的摆满了一整个屋子。

他在对方含笑的注视下拨通了好友的电话，简单解释了一下自己昨天没有接电话的原因，随便找了个借口说自己正在朋友家。

他刚刚按下挂断键，手机就被抽走了，勇利顺着动作抬头，就见男人望着自己笑，说：“我改主意了，等你什么时候学乖了，我再把手机还给你好了。”

勇利皱着眉，冷声道：“我什么都没说。”

“当然，这一点你做的很好。”维克托挑眉，凑近了他，抬起他的下巴微微眯起了眼睛，压低的声音显得有些危险，道：“不过看起来大概是这几天我太惯着你了，你才敢当着我的面称呼我为混蛋。”

勇利被他噎了一下，张了张嘴发现无法反驳，他刚才确实一时嘴快将混蛋两个字脱口而出了。

男人修长的手指暗示性的摩擦着他的唇瓣，勇利看着男人渐渐靠过来的脸握紧了双手，最终还是控制着自己没有去推拒对方，他知道那起不到丝毫的作用，反而会更加刺激对方。

这么几天下来他已经知道了，对方所说的“不会逼迫”里面并不包含亲吻，而他也不能拒绝对方的亲吻。不过他现在处境特殊，又是个大男人，也懒得去计较这个玩意儿，权当自己是被狗咬了。

可是狗咬人的时候也不会伸舌头啊。他眼不见心不烦的闭上眼时，这么想着。

意料之中的吻没有落在唇上，反而是在男人轻笑一声后额头多了一个温热的触感。

他有些疑惑的睁开眼，对上维克托含笑的双眸，听见对方说：“你闭上眼的样子，很像在向我索吻哦。”

平心而论，男人的外形非常出色，他的脸上时常带着优雅又亲和的笑容，深邃的蔚蓝双眸总是笑盈盈的看着自己，会给勇利一种他很温柔的错觉。

此刻勇利又产生了这种错觉，这让他心里升起一股奇怪的感觉，说不清道不明，就是很奇怪。

维克托将他愣神的模样收入眼中，并不点破。他将手机揣进自己的口袋里退开了些距离，站起身说：“今天难得没什么事呢，我想在家吃勇利做的晚餐。”

“我不会做饭。”勇利冷淡的说。

“下午的时候我已经让约瑟夫去把食材买回来了，勇利擅长做日料是吧，毕竟是日本人呢。”维克托看着他笑，“那就拜托你了哦，我想吃勇利喜欢的菜式。”

“……”勇利皱着眉，沉默了一下，道：“你调查我。”

“我想快一点了解勇利嘛，谁让勇利现在还一脸戒备呢。”维克托理所当然道，“刚刚算一次警告哦，我不希望勇利下次还对我说谎，记住了吗。”

勇利抿着嘴站了起来，直接越过他朝着厨房走去。

维克托跟在他的后面，看他敢怒不敢言的样子觉得有趣。

他见人从冰箱里拿出一些食材，主动要求打下手，在对方复杂的目光下分到了一堆蔬菜拿到水池里清洗。

勇利看着他明显心情愉悦的背影心情难以言喻，眼睛忍不住往外面看了几眼，又转过来看着男人毫无防备的背影。

他知道这人喜欢和他独处，这时候那个强壮的约瑟夫和其他几个属下不会在房子里，从之前听到的对话来看应该是去了别墅后面不远的仓库。那么如果现在他想要从这里逃走的话，将毫无防备的男人从背后刺伤是最好的选择了。这样一来即使他的属下听到动静追过来，也会优先选择救这个男人，就算他们分派人手来追自己，他至少也有一个缓冲的时间。

打定了主意，勇利环视了一圈厨房，最终将出口定在自己面前这扇大开的窗户。

从这里往外跑的话，距离栅栏大概需要5秒的时间，翻出去应该需要4秒，再之后就往左边跑，那里距离人流量大的街道比较近。不过按照自己从房间里看到的距离粗略估计，大概要跑五分钟以上，应该没有问题，能撑得住吧。

勇利转过头去盯着男人的背影，紧张的吞了口唾沫。

他从小就是乖孩子，在学校也从不打架，长大以后也从来没惹过事，一心扑在钢琴上。此刻要在清醒的情况下算计着如何去伤害一个人，还是用刀这种会见血的利器，他没有办法不紧张。

他将削皮的小刀紧紧握在手里，闭上眼深吸一口气，再次睁开时猛地伸出手，朝着男人的后背捅了过去。

刀刃刺入人体时会是什么感觉呢，和切到手时不同吧，会和做饭时切肉的感觉一样吗？

他这么想着，在刀刃即将没入男人的后背时闭上了眼，有些不敢去看。

没有想象中的触感，反而是手腕被大力的握住。

勇利睁开眼看见自己的手被制住，他抬起头，对上男人那张面无表情的脸。

被发现了？怎么会？

勇利愣愣的看着他，回过神之后是从内心深处泛起的寒意。他知道自己这一次彻底的激怒了这个人，不知道会招来什么样的对待。

他觉得自己死定了。

维克托低下头看着青年那双漂亮的棕红色眼眸，此时里面溢满了意外和恐惧。

果然还在想着逃走呢。他这么想着，将人握着刀的手掰开，调整了一下握把的位置，道：“你握刀的姿势不对，这样是无法对我产生威胁的。而且你没有掩藏好你的意图，即使我没有回头，但是余光有在注意着你哦，很容易就发现你在想什么了。”

他没有理会对方的呆愣，走到人的身后，一手揽着对方的腰一手带着握刀的手比划了几下，说：“刀是不能用你这种方法来捅的，这样无法最大程度的产生伤害。像这样握着，不仅可以给你的对手带去威胁，还能有效的保护自己。”

这个男人，到底怎么回事啊？勇利呆呆的被他的动作带着走，内心陷入一片混乱之中，不明白他这是什么意思。

维克托又带着他比划了几下，然后捏住小刀的刀尖，轻而易举的将刀从他的手里抽了出来。在勇利不知如何是好的时候，又换了一把枪塞进去。

勇利看着手里的枪浑身僵硬，背心里全是冷汗。

他认得这把枪。

维克托好像感觉不到他的僵硬一般，胸膛贴着他的后背，双手带着他的抚上枪身，一边手把手的教他一边讲解道：“开枪之前打开保险栓，然后上膛，握枪的姿势要准确，否则打不中你想要攻击的目标。弹夹在这个位置，推进去以后会自动卡住。瞄准你的目标然后扣下扳机，子弹就会飞出去，不过要小心后坐力，即使是手枪，对于初学者来说后坐力也是很难受的。”

他说着，覆在勇利手背上的双手微微使力，引导着对方将枪口对准了窗户外的那颗树，食指挤着对方的扣下了扳机。

枪口喷出一朵火花，没有装消音器的手枪发出一声巨响，在安静的厨房里震的勇利耳朵发疼。子弹脱离枪身从枪口飞射出去，树上一小截树枝应声而落。他的虎口被震的有些发麻，双手却因为被男人托住而没有一丝颤抖。

如果他先前心里还存有一丝侥幸的话，此刻已经完全消失了，他害怕这个男人。

“你选的这把枪，可以连续打出9发子弹。”维克托靠在他的耳旁说，“刚才是第一发，你还有8发子弹可以打出去，意思就是，你还有8次机会命中你的目标。”

勇利觉得好像有一只无形的手掐住了自己的脖子，让他快要喘不过气了。

“现在学会了吗？”他听见男人不带情绪的声音靠在他的耳旁，轻声道，“你连保险栓都没拉开，就敢拿枪对着我的脑袋？”

他自认为隐秘的小动作，原来一直都被看在眼里吗。意识到这一点的勇利手一软，再没了握枪的力气，要不是维克托的手还包着他的，那把枪已经掉地上了。

“小心点，枪会走火的。”维克托这么说着，又重新将枪塞进了勇利的手里。他自己则将人松开，转而走到人的身前，握着枪身直直的抵在自己胸口心脏的位置，道：“我给你三分钟的时间考虑，是开枪杀死我逃走，还是留在我身边。记住，你只有这一次机会。”

勇利不可置信的看着他，已经完全搞不懂这个男人的想法了。他握着枪的手剧烈的颤抖着，几乎快要抓不住握把，男人的手却稳稳的握着枪身抵在胸前，丝毫不见犹豫。

他没办法揣摩男人的心思，只觉得这个人太疯狂了。

他陷入了天人交战的境地，他明知道只要现在开枪，这个男人便必死无疑，自己也能逃出去了。可他没办法扣下那小小的扳机，去夺取一条鲜活的人命。

诚然这个男人将自己软禁在这栋别墅里，可除此之外也并没有伤害过自己，甚至像个朋友一样关照着自己。

此刻他还将他生命的选择权交到了自己手中，这让勇利无论如何都没办法扣下扳机。

三分钟很长，三分钟又很短。

勇利都快将嘴唇咬出血了，也还是没有勇气开枪。

“时间到。”维克托就着握枪的姿势看了一眼腕表，然后将枪从人手里抽出来，低下头凑近了他的脸，抬手抹去他额头渗出的细密汗珠，说：“我给过你选择的机会了，这是你自己做出的选择，我不会再容忍你从我身边逃走了。”

他吻住青年被咬的泛红的唇，轻车熟路的撬开牙关，温柔又缠绵的勾住对方的舌尖吮吸，带着安抚的意味。

勇利愣愣的看着男人近在咫尺的脸，那双深邃如大海的蔚蓝眼眸被掩盖起来，浅色的睫毛又细又长。

他无法赞同男人的话，他不认为自己做出了选择。

他只是，没办法杀人罢了。

他躺在床上，盯着环抱自己的男人这么想着。

这是他被软禁在这里的第四个晚上，第四次躺在这个男人身边，心境从一开始的焦躁不安到现在的迷茫，让勇利不知所措起来。

维克托睁开眼就对上一双直勾勾望着自己的漂亮双眸，它的主人大概在出神，表情看起来呆呆的，那双甘甜美味的唇瓣微微张着，似乎正在朝他发出邀请。

维克托喜欢品尝这双柔软，他摸了摸那张清秀的脸，凑过去将人吻住。

勇利微微皱了皱眉，闭上了眼。这一次他没有排斥对方的亲吻，而是感受着对方和自己的唇齿相接。

舌头原来又滑又软，溜进嘴里像是在吃果冻，唾液原来是甜的，接吻的时候会分泌的特别多。

抛开其他的不谈，这感觉还算不错。

……总感觉自己好像也变得奇怪了起来。

勇利沉浸在自己的思维世界里，没有注意到自己的呼吸已经不再平稳，有些乱了气息。

维克托睁开眸子看了他一眼，里面闪过一丝笑意，又闭上了，专心的吻着他。

被关进笼中的鸟儿终于安静了下来，总有一天会被驯服，然后会对它的新家产生归属感。

不是吗。


	3. Chapter 3

-03-

自从接触钢琴以后，勇利几乎每天都在摸着琴键，还从来没有像现在这样连续一周都没有碰到过钢琴。

他其实也觉得很疑惑，因为男人明明说过是喜欢他弹琴的样子才将他软禁在这里的，为何直到今天才带着他到这间明显是临时改造的琴房来。

“我想着你那时候大概没有心情弹琴给我听，就没带你来。”维克托坐在他的旁边摸着他的脸，轻声笑道，“如果我知道勇利弹琴的时候会不自觉的露出那样温暖的笑容，我早就带你来了。”

勇利瞥了他一眼，没有说话。

维克托将手收了回来，撑这下巴看他的侧脸，越看越觉得好看。对他说：“再多弹一些曲子给我听吧。”

他这么说的时候，脸上的笑容是与勇利见到的优雅而亲和的那种不太一样的笑容，带着一点期待。

就好像是对着他的恋人一样。

勇利这个想法刚刚冒出来就被拍了回去，他闭了闭眼让自己不要再乱想。

即使他们会躺在同一张床上，他会被人拥着入睡，他们会接吻，会拥抱。但是本质上，他还是被使用不正当手段软禁在这里的受害者。

所以，怎么能够生出这种奇怪的念头。

他调整了一下心绪，修长的手指覆上黑白琴键，指尖跳跃带动起轻快的旋律。

他不自觉的沉浸在音乐的世界里，闭上眼专心感受着指下的旋律，嘴角又扬起一个温暖的弧度。

维克托撑着下巴看他，只觉得这个人真的像一颗星辰那样，是会发光的。

他的表情那样温柔，指下的旋律那样温暖，他如此美好，让维克托移不开眼，只想将人藏起来，只有自己看到。

他一定是被宠爱着长大的，和自己不同，是一直生活在光明下，无忧无虑的那种人。维克托这么想着，伸出手抱住青年的腰靠了过去，将脸埋进他的颈窝深深吸了一口气，感受着对方身上和自己相同的沐浴露的味道， 心里生出一股满足来。

那是和以往完全不同的一种感觉。不像是交易成功后收到巨额转账的满足，也不像是干掉敌人后保住一条命的满足，硬要说的话，更像是在遥远的记忆中，和父母围坐在一起吹灭生日蛋糕蜡烛的时候那种满足。

对，没错，就是那种感觉。闭上眼的话，在这样的琴声中好像回到了记忆中最珍贵的时候，温暖又幸福。

琴声在他抱住青年的时候停了下来，维克托并不在意，他下巴抵在对方的肩上，问：“勇利知道我是做什么的吗？”

勇利的手指还搭在琴键上，他习惯性的按了几下，发出清脆的叮咚声，想了想，道：“应该是军火商人吧。”

“Bingo！”维克托笑了一声，维持着这个姿势，说：“不过也很容易猜吧，一般人不会有一个专门的武器库呢。说起来，勇利胆子很大呢，从你的资料来看，你应该没有见过枪吧。居然还敢偷枪藏起来呢，我看见你拿枪的时候吓了一跳呢。”

勇利闻言侧过头看了一眼男人的后脑，不明白他当时既然看到了，为什么没有戳穿自己，反而继续装睡任由自己拿着枪对准他的头。

不过说起来，他当时是醒着的话，那自己的犹豫不就完全被知道了吗。所以那天才敢拿着枪抵着胸口让自己选择吗，是算准了自己不会开枪？

真是个可怕的男人。

这么想着，勇利将自己的疑惑问了出来：“你就不怕我真的开枪？”

“你想听实话吗。”维克托道，“因为你犹豫了，所以第二次的时候我不认为你会开枪。即使你真的开枪了，你也不会在瞬间做下决定，而在你犹豫不决的这段时间，足够我捕捉到你的意图然后把枪夺过来。”

原来是心理战啊，自己完全不是这种习惯了在刀尖上舔血的人的对手呢。勇利沉默着，手指又按了几下琴键。

维克托歪着头蹭在他耳旁，过长的额发扫在耳尖上有些痒，勇利不自觉的缩了缩脖子，听见男人说：“我也曾有一个幸福的家庭，虽然父亲的事业不太能见光，但我们一家人很快乐。这种快乐持续到我十四岁的时候，父亲被引入一个局丧失了生命，而我的母亲为了保护我，替我挡下了数颗子弹。从那一天开始，一切都变得不一样了。”

“我会做噩梦，梦里我的家被大火包裹，我的父母倒在血泊中。我常常会在半夜哭着醒来，发现自己处在黑暗中，只有包裹我的被子能带来一丝温暖。”勇利安静的听他用带着笑意的声音说着，“一直到我亲手结束了仇家的性命，我才觉得心里的恨意消散许多。可是我所期待的光明，已经永远的离我而去了，我还是会做噩梦，还是会在黑暗中醒来，到现在，已经十五年了。”

“我的双手浸满了鲜血，身上背着数不清的罪孽。即使如此，我也是渴望着温暖的。”维克托说着，又亲昵的蹭了蹭他，“你的身体有些僵硬，你是不是在想，当时还年少的我是如何走过那一段艰难的岁月，成为了现在这个我的？”

勇利僵着身子，没有回话。他只是听到男人的话时不由自主的想起来自己十四岁的时候，还在为了练习册上的习题而发愁，还在为了一张游戏CD而开心。所以没有办法想象这个男人当时的经历和心情，只是莫名的，心里由衷的觉得他很厉害。

至少换成自己的话，是没办法从那样惨烈的经历中走出来的吧。

他出神的想着，又听见男人说：“你比我想象的还要善良呢，这样更不想放开你了。说实话，我并不想欺骗你，最开始只是觉得你能带给我光明和温暖，所以决定将你留在身边。现在又多了一些，我想着，如果是你的话，应该能够将我从黑暗中拯救出来吧。”

“所以，你什么时候才会向我伸出手，将我拉出来呢。”男人靠在他耳旁轻声的说。

就像恶魔的低语，蛊惑着他踏入深渊。

勇利觉得这个男人太厉害了，再这样下去的话，恐怕要不了多久，自己就会被他拉着一起坠入深渊了吧。

所幸的是，在这之前他被送回了自己的家。

男人勾着他的脖子不容拒绝的亲吻着他的唇，良久才松开，说：“我半个月后就会处理好所有的事情回来，你要乖乖的在家里等我，不要乱跑。你应该知道，无论你跑到哪里，我都能把你找回来的，对吧。”

勇利看着那双深邃的眼，从里面看到了自己的倒影，他意识到自己是真的逃不出这个男人的掌心了。得出这个结论的他有些气闷，将这股情绪发泄到男人身上，下车甩上门头也不回的进了自己阔别多日的家中。

维克托看着他的背影脸上的笑容有些加深。

他一开始没有想太多，只是单纯的觉得这个青年一定能带给自己想要的东西所以才选择了他。短短半个月的相处，对方并没有卸下对自己的防备，但也不如一开始的敌视了，或许是放弃了挣扎，又或许是在等待时机。维克托并不在乎，因为他自己也发生了改变。

待在这个人身边的感觉实在太舒服了，和他以前交往过的恋人都不同。最明显的就是，他们明明只是简单的接吻，对方甚至不会回应他，他也会感觉到前所未有的满足。这在以前是根本不会发生的事，对以前的他而言，接吻就是接吻，做/爱就是做/爱，会使身体感觉到舒服，但也仅此而已了。

他会认真对待每一位恋人，也规划过未来，只是不知为何每一次恋情都无疾而终。他也会难过失落，不过很快那些负面情绪会被巨额转账抚平，然后会被他抛之脑后。

他也在以前的恋人身上感觉到过温暖与光明，但都和在这个人身上感觉到的不一样。如果说青年是星辰的话，那么以前的就是火花，带给他的温暖转瞬即逝，光明也很快熄灭。

要说对这个人的心情是“爱”的话，也不太准确，他偶尔会有心动的感觉，但还不至于强烈到不可自拔的地步。硬要说的话，维克托倒是觉得自己的心情更像是强烈的“占有欲”，不过即使如此他也很意外了，因为这是他将近三十年的人生中，第一次对某个人产生了这种“占有欲”。

不过说起来，“占有欲”是会带来思念的吗？维克托坐在驾驶室拖着下巴，眼睛盯着音乐厅的入口想着。

他在国外调货的时候常常会在脑海中浮现出那张带着淡漠和疏离的清秀脸庞，还有叫自己名字时没有情绪起伏的语调，被遮在镜片后漂亮的眼，纤细的腰肢揽进怀里时的触感，以及那双柔软的唇。

他曾经也思念过别人的，不过那是在很遥远的从前，他的父母还健在的时候。他会在孤独的夜晚思念远行的父母，在热闹的校门口羡慕同学灿烂的笑脸。

那么为何，会如此思念这只还未被完全驯服的鸟儿呢？

他看见那个熟悉的身影从后门走了出来，十分钟前穿在身上的燕尾服又换回了颇具学生气息的针织套衫，细碎的额发全部放了下来盖住额头，鼻梁上的眼镜从这个距离看过去完全遮住了那双漂亮的眼睛。

维克托发动车子慢慢的追了上去，停在对方跟前摇下车窗，看着他笑：“好久不见，勇利，上车吗？”

他伸出手拉住沉默的青年，深邃的眼眸眯了起来，低声道：“还是说，你想我下车在这里吻你？”

贴了膜的隔音窗将车内与车外分割成两个世界，唇舌交缠的声音在寂静的车厢里回荡。维克托有些急躁的亲吻着对方的唇，直到这时他才觉得心中那股思念被抚平了一些。他睁开眼看着对方，没了眼镜遮挡的漂亮眼眸被眼帘盖住，纤长浓密的睫毛微微颤抖着，让维克托有些舍不得闭上眼。

能够弹奏出悦耳琴声的修长手指无力的抓着自己的衣襟，急促的鼻息打在自己的脸上，混合在一起的唾液随着唇舌的交缠互相进了对方的口中。

更难得的是，维克托第一次感受到了对方的回应。虽然微弱而又青涩，但确实是回应了自己的吻。

维克托于是放缓了攻势，原本强取豪夺的吻变得温柔了下来。他耐心的挑逗着对方，等待着人再一次回应自己，然后抓住机会缠了上去。

唇分时他望着那双如宝石般温润明亮的棕红眼眸，又凑过去轻轻吻在注视着自己的眼上，轻声道：“我比我想象的更加思念你呢，勇利。”

他听到对方急促的呼吸中断了一瞬，又揉了揉人柔软的黑发，假装没有注意到那张脸上的出神，拉过安全带为对方系上，转过身踩下油门，朝着自己的住所驶去。

他不清楚这股强烈的思念从何而来，该如何命名。但没关系，他还有很长的时间和耐心来慢慢弄清楚。

现在，他该带着外出的鸟儿回家了。


	4. Chapter 4

-04-

钻石在灯光下闪烁着耀眼的光芒，无杂质的金色将人本就白皙的肌肤衬的更加通透，即使是稍远一些的后排，也能清楚的看到青年手腕上多出来的装饰品。

维克托在散场时仍然坐在贵宾席上，耳朵听着人们的窃窃私语勾起了嘴角。

他照旧挥退了属下独自坐在车里等着青年，在人上车后凑过去吻上那双唇，一个深吻后拉过对方的手亲吻微凉的指尖。

“人们都在猜测勇利的恋人是谁呢。”维克托说着抚上对方手腕上的手镯，笑道：“现在，你在他人眼中已经被标上所有权了。”

“这不正是你想看到的吗。”勇利抬眼看他，语气淡淡的道。

“勇利不也很开心吗，我为你戴上这个的时候，你不是对我笑了吗？”维克托望着他，想起一个月前自己拿出这个手镯给人戴上的时候，见到的那个让他心动不已的浅笑。他带着怀念和失望叹了口气，说：“那是勇利第一次对我展露真心的笑容呢，到现在为止也就那一次呢，真是令人难过。”

“不，你误会了，你知道当时我笑的不是这个。”勇利毫不留情的在他头上泼冷水。

“那你什么时候能对我笑一笑呢？”维克托握着他的手顺着手背往下滑，探进袖口轻轻抚摸自己亲手给人戴上的手镯，道：“你已经被我锁起来了，再也逃不掉了，你知道的。”

勇利不再看他，别过头看向窗外，思绪飘回到男人再一次出现在自己面前的那一天。

男人离开后，勇利的生活如以往一般平静，他也暗暗期盼着那个男人不会再出现在自己的面前，虽然他知道这个可能性不大。不过等到半个月后对方再一次出现在自己面前时，他竟然不觉得意外，甚至在看到那张对自己影响颇深的脸时有一瞬间忘了呼吸。

他的吻一如既往的温柔，即使自己像一条死鱼一般不予以回应也依然耐心，好像在品尝世间美味似的。勇利不太懂他是怎么想的，看着他紧闭双眼投入的的模样突然升起了一个念头，而在这个念头闪现出来的那一刻，身体便快大脑一步的执行了。

他将舌尖试着稍微抬起来一些，不是第一次的推拒，而是轻舔了一下正入侵自己领地的东西。

那之后，他学会了在对方亲吻自己的时候予以回应。

后来他又被男人带回了那栋别墅，他进门看到熟悉的一切，竟然会觉得有一丝亲切。

然后他被人拉着坐在沙发上，在那双蔚蓝眼眸的注视下拆开了礼物盒，里面装着的金色镯子被男人锁在了自己的手腕上。

卡地亚的真爱手镯，一个手镯配套一把特制的螺丝刀，以螺丝刀将手镯用螺丝钉锁上，以表达恋人之间的忠诚和不渝。

他看着男人认真的拿着那把螺丝刀，慢慢的给自己戴上手镯，然后抬头对自己扬起一个大大的笑容，说：“被锁上的螺丝只有我手上这把螺丝刀才能取下来呢，我会把它放在勇利找不到的地方哦。”

勇利看着冲自己眨眼的男人，面无表情道：“实际上，普通的螺丝刀也可以打开。”

然后他看到对方转过头朝窗外吼道：“约瑟夫！把家里的螺丝刀全部给我藏起来！不，还是丢掉吧！全都丢出去！”

那是他第一次见到男人如此孩子气的一面，也是第一次在自己面前吃瘪，让他忍不住弯起嘴角笑了起来。

他不明白为什么男人会送自己这么昂贵的礼物，也不明白为什么明明不是恋人，男人还要给自己戴上这么个玩意儿。他也弄不清楚自己心里的想法，没有排斥也没有期待，好像无论男人对他做什么，都是理所当然的。

而他清楚的知道，这种想法，本身就是不正常的。

“勇利，你在想什么？”维克托开着车，侧过头看了他一眼，见他睁着眼睛一副明显在出神的样子，出口问道。

勇利偏过头看他，眨了眨眼，被人伸出手在脸上捏了捏。他看着那张英俊帅气的脸庞，漂亮的眸子微微弯了弯，嘴角扬起一个浅浅的弧度，说：“没什么。”

他笑起来的时候眼睛会跟着弯起来，宝石一般的眸子里面好像盛着细碎的光芒，嘴角扬起的弧度看起来可爱又温暖。

维克托看呆了一瞬，他的眼神柔和下来，又摸了摸对方的脸颊，这才回过头去，轻声道：“勇利，再多对我笑一些吧。”

他听见对方意味不明的“唔”了一声。

这让他很想在马路中间停下来，因为他现在想亲吻对方。

他趁着红灯的时候才凑过去浅浅的吻了一下对方的唇，直到在一个小超市的门前停下，他才将人捞过来给了对方一个深吻。

“你在车上等我一下。”下车时他这么说道。

勇利点点头，并没有问他要去做什么，看着他走进了小超市，收回目光安安静静的盯着车前面的路灯发呆。

这时有人敲了敲他的车窗，他转过头去看，外面一个留着半长头发的男人正朝着他招手，示意他将车窗摇下来。

勇利将窗户放下来，对上男人布满血丝的眼还没来得及说什么，额头抵上了一个冰凉的东西。

“别动。”他听见对方恶狠狠的威胁道。

维克托拉开车门没有见到副驾驶上的人，却听见熟悉的嗓音在后座的位置叫自己名字，他转过头去，就见勇利被一个陌生的男人禁锢着，太阳穴抵着枪口。

时隔多年，维克托再一次感受到全身血液都凝固的寒意。

“你想要什么？”他沉声问道。

“真不愧是维克托·尼基弗洛夫呢，圈养的小鸟都落到了我手中还能这么冷静。”男人脸上带着阴险的笑容，抓着勇利的左手意有所指的道：“看起来你这一次似乎是认真的嘛，不想他受伤的话就按我说的做！”

这个男人是谁？为什么自己没有一点印象？竞争对手，还是仇家？

维克托开着车，不时的从后视镜里打量着男人，对方脸上一直带着阴狠的笑，抵在勇利太阳穴的枪口就没有松懈过。维克托不敢轻易激怒他，只能按照他说的，将车往荒无人烟的郊区开。

他眼神瞥过勇利被枪口磨的通红的皮肤，将唇抿成了一条直线，眼中闪过浓烈的杀意。

不管这个男人是谁，他都没打算放过对方。反正作为俄罗斯西部最大的军火商，无论是竞争对手还是仇家都不少，每个人都想破了脑袋算计着如何让自己去死。

他一直开到了一个偏僻的位置，男人才让他停下，威胁着让他下车。

他站在距离对方两米远的地方，车上的武器早被搜了去，身上的也为了保护勇利而交到了对方的手中，更何况此刻那把枪就抵在勇利的太阳穴旁，他不能有一丝一毫的差错。

“好了，你还有什么遗言要和你的小情人说吗？”男人喉咙里发出沙哑难听的笑声，一脸狰狞的看着他。

维克托当然不认为他会简单的放过自己和勇利，他看着勇利微微颤栗的身体，脸上强忍着恐惧的镇定，还有不断从额头滑落的冷汗，轻声道：“勇利，别害怕，你知道该怎么做。别怕，我在这里。”

这是勇利第一次，真正的面临来自生命的威胁，也是第一次对冰冷的手枪感到发自内心的恐惧。纵使他自己也经历过维克托的软禁，也曾从对方身上感受过威胁。可从来没有哪一次，是如现在这样距离死亡如此接近的。

他微微喘着气，努力平复着自己发抖的身体，脑海里回想着维克托教给自己的动作。

“勇利，我不会放开你，而想要我命的人很多，只要你在我身边，他们迟早会盯上你。我没办法时时刻刻都待在你的身边，也不能藏你一辈子，所以你得学会保护你自己。”待自己一向温柔迁就的人冷酷的一遍遍将自己摔倒制住，又将自己拉起来再一次重复这个过程，用带着命令的语气说：“站起来，我们继续。”

机会只有一次，要抓住那一线生机，只要自己能成功，以维克托的能力，两个人都能得救。勇利抓着男人胳膊的手收紧，对方只以为他是在害怕，并没有理会。

“这就是你的遗言吗？”男人不屑的看着维克托，“现在你说完了，该上路了。”

在枪口离开太阳穴对准维克托的一瞬间，勇利收回双手，弯曲起来往后用力一撞，一个肘击完美的落在身后对自己毫无防备的男人胃部。

他这一击下了死手，尽管因为紧张还是没能发挥出全部的力量，但足够将男人击退好几步弯下身露出破绽。他抓着男人握枪的手，一个手刀砍在对方手腕上。男人吃痛下意识的松手，枪从手中滑落。

勇利伸手去接，这一下没控制好力道，枪没接住，自己也摔在了地上。

“勇利！小心后面！”

他听见维克托的警告连忙回过身，就见男人手中举着从维克托身上搜出来的那把军刺，正朝着自己的脑袋捅过来。

勇利大脑一片空白，什么都来不及想，缩着脖子低下头紧紧闭着眼，看也不看抓起一旁的手枪举起来朝着男人扣下了扳机。

一声枪响过后，他感觉到脸被溅上温热的液体，带着一股铁锈味，有些粘腻。然后他听见一个重物落地的声音，他慢慢的睁开眼，就见那个男人捂着腰躺在地上，张着嘴发出难听的惨叫。

维克托冲到他的身边将他抱进怀里，从他手中将枪抽走，摸着他的后背安抚他，低声道：“你做的很好，没事了，没事了，别怕，我在。”

勇利脑海里还回想着刚才惊心动魄的经历，心里止不住的后怕，浑身都发着抖。他在维克托的安抚下忍不住伸出手紧紧将人抱住，把脸埋在对方怀里，大口呼吸着对方身上熟悉的气息。

“没事了，别怕。”维克托亲吻着他的发顶，举起枪对准男人，看也不看连续扣动扳机，直到将子弹全都打光，发出空弹的声音才将枪丢开，双手用力的抱着怀里的青年，努力的安抚着他。

勇利靠在他怀里好半天才冷静下来，在对方的搀扶下慢慢站了起来，他眼神瞥过躺在地上一动不动的男人，来不及细看就被维克托按进怀里。

“别看。”

维克托抱着他回到车上，伸手抹去他脸上的血迹，看着他还有些惊魂未定的脸，轻声道：“我很抱歉让你经历这些，没有保护好你。但是勇利，你要快点成长起来，我害怕失去你。”

勇利看着他手上的血迹有些发晕，别开眼，道：“无论如何，你都不会放开我了，是吗？”

维克托没有回答他，只是凑过去在他唇上落下一个轻柔的吻。

他发了个定位给约瑟夫，吩咐人过来处理现场，然后开车回到了自己的住所。

勇利觉得筋疲力尽，躺在床上却怎么也睡不着，他一直有种脸上的血迹没有洗干净的错觉，总是不自觉地摸着自己的脸。

“怎么了，睡不着？”维克托注意到他的小动作，将人在自己怀里翻了过来面对着自己。

“嗯……”勇利微微皱着眉，手还在脸上擦着，说：“总觉得没有洗干净。”

“勇利，你不要有心理负担。”维克托拉开他的手，捧着他的脸用自己的额头抵着他的，“在那种情况下你只是正当防卫，何况你只是开枪击伤了他，真正杀他的人是我。”

他看着对方还是有些阴霾的眼，凑过去将吻落在人的脸颊，伸出舌尖轻轻舔过沾了血迹的地方，从眉尾一直到嘴角。

勇利闭着眼任由他将细碎的吻落在自己脸上，不知道他又在干什么。

维克托最后在他唇上吻了一下拉开距离，对着他扬起一个温柔的笑，轻声道：“好了，现在干净了。”

勇利看着他发愣，又不自觉的感受了一下，那种脸上还有血迹没有洗干净的错觉，确实消失不见了，反而有些柔软的触感仿佛还停留在那里，挥之不去。

那双漂亮眼眸里的阴霾一下子就散去了，看起来干净澄澈，如宝石一般温润明亮的注视着自己，映出自己的模样来。维克托闭上眼，凑过去吻他，灵巧的舌轻车熟路的钻进人嘴里，卷起对方的和自己缠绵。

这是一个温柔至极的吻，带着一些安抚的意味。勇利跟着他的动作回应着他，有些不可思议的发现自己好像真的被安抚了一般，轻松了不少。

他想起两个月前自己被这个人亲吻时还很抗拒，现在却已经习以为常，甚至能够投入到其中。他从一开始一心想着如何逃离对方的身边，到现在接受事实却并不反感对方。从一开始的害怕恐惧，到现在甚至能被对方安抚心中的不安。

想到这些，似乎他之前那个问题的答案已经不重要了。

唇分时维克托又在他唇上啄了一口，然后看着他轻声道：“勇利，你在我羡慕的环境里长大，生活在和我完全不同的世界里。对我而言你就像星辰一样，虽然并不算特别耀眼，但却是唯一照亮黑夜的存在。”

勇利看着他注视着自己的蔚蓝双眼，安静的听着，没有说话。

“关于你之前那个问题，我的回答是，我不会放开你。”维克托摸了摸他的脸，继续道，“我不是好人，更不是圣人。即使是一直生活在黑暗的世界里，我也是向往光明的。我渴望着你，我想将这样纯洁无垢的你染上和我一样的黑，永远禁锢在我的身边。用你那只有我能看到的白，照亮我的世界。”

勇利猜到了自己会得到这个答案，并不太意外，却因为他的话在心里泛起了涟漪。

细微，却不容忽略。

他抬手撩开对方过长的额发，盯着那双眼眸，他听见自己说：“如果这样可以拯救你的话，让你感到温暖的话，我会留在你的身边，哪儿也不去。”

他看见那双深邃的眸子微微张大，忍不住勾起了嘴角，道：“你将我拉进了你的世界里，那么相对的，你也成为我的星辰吧，为我照亮黑夜，指引前方的道路。”

维克托抚上他嘴角的弧度，笑着问：“你接受我了，是吗？”

勇利看着他，眼里的笑意加深了些许，这让他的眸子又微微弯了起来。

“那么，”维克托的手伸进被窝里，暗示性的捏了捏他腰，道，“我现在想抱你，你也不会拒绝的吧？”

勇利别过头，因为对方直白的话语脸上有些发烫，小声道：“我还没做好准备。”

“那我们可以先预习一下，”维克托翻身压在他身上，亲了亲他的脸，说，“我保证，我就蹭蹭不进去。”

勇利咬着唇没有说话，维克托便当他是默认了，手大大咧咧的从他的睡衣下摆探了进去，感受着那里光滑细腻的肌肤。

触感比想象中还要好，让维克托有些爱不释手，他轻轻地揉捏着对方腰间的软肉，抚过平坦的小腹，感受那里并不算结实的腹肌。他像对待一个珍宝一般慢慢的在对方身上摸索，手指顺着往上将衣服推了上去，带着挑逗的意味触上人的胸膛。

指尖搓弄两点的时候他感觉到人抖了一下，扭着身子想要躲开自己，便抬起头问：“怎么了？”

“痒。”勇利这么说着，又被对方停留在上面的指尖搓了一下，他缩了缩脖子，歪着身子想甩开使坏的手。

维克托看着他脸上的笑意挑了挑眉，干脆直接将人的衣服扒了下来，俯下身含住因为敏感而挺立起来的乳尖。舌尖打着转在上面舔舐，牙齿轻轻的斯磨啃咬，另一边也用手指照顾着。

勇利感受着那个位置湿濡的感觉，看着对方的头顶忍不住伸手在那个发旋上戳了一下，说：“我又不是女孩子。”

言下之意是要他别再玩弄自己那里了，维克托抬起头来，伸出一只手往下隔着薄薄的睡裤覆上那个位置轻轻揉弄，道：“我当然知道你不是女孩子，我只是想抱你。”

“你以前也和男人做过这种事吗？”勇利有些好奇的问。

“没有，不过我知道该怎么做。”维克托忍不住亲亲他的脸，语气带着诱哄道：“勇利把自己交给我就好。”

勇利听着觉得不对劲，皱着眉看他，说：“你刚刚不是说你不进去？”

“你听错了，我的意思是顺其自然。”维克托面不改色，堵住他还想说什么的嘴给了人一个深吻。

“唔…骗子……”对方这样抗议着，他假装没听到，更加缠绵的吻着对方。

虽然是第一次帮别人套弄那个位置，不过维克托觉得应该和自己弄的时候差不多，加上他看了一些影视资料来做参考，因此没多一会他就感觉到手下的柱身慢慢挺立起来。

他自我感觉良好，又回想着影片里的细节，拇指在头部摩擦，将那里分泌出的粘液均匀的涂抹开。

包裹自己的掌心因常年握枪带着细茧，摩擦着敏感的位置带来的快感比自己解决的时候还要刺激舒服，勇利闭着眼喘气，呼吸渐渐变得急促起来。

维克托松开他的唇，注视着他脸上带着隐忍的表情，轻蹙的眉头，泛红的脸颊和微微张开的嘴，怎么看怎么喜欢。

他心里突然生出一股冲动，想着仅仅是用手就露出如此魅惑神态的人，如果是用嘴帮他的话，又会露出怎样好看的神情。

这么想着他往后退开些许，在人反应过来之前低下头将那一根含进嘴里。

他听到一声压抑的抽气声，喘息比用手的时候要急促了一些。他的舌尖在敏感的头部打转，舔舐分泌着粘液的位置，轻轻的吞吐起来，握着柱身的手配合嘴上的动作上下撸动，尽力的服侍着身下的青年。

经验为零只用手自慰过的勇利有些受不了这种刺激，他只看了一眼就不敢再看，抬手遮住自己的脸。他努力的想要抑制住自己的声音，却被陌生的快感激的不断发出急促的喘息，间或溢出几声细碎的呻吟。

维克托从来不认为自己会替别人口交，更别说是一个男人。即使对方是勇利，他也认为自己大概需要一些时间来准备。此刻却发现口交这种事没有自己想的那么困难，至少他听见青年在自己的动作下发出动听的声音时，他已经决定下一次要让人更舒服些了。

青年的身上还带着浓郁的沐浴露的清香，维克托想起他在浴室待了快一小时才出来。

嘴里的分身又硬又胀，顶端分泌的粘液带着一丝咸味和一丝甜味，并没有想象中那么难以接受。他试着整根含入做了几个深喉，除了喉咙有些不适应以外，也没有排斥的感觉。

“啊……维克托……”

平时显得有些冷淡的清澈嗓音此刻用甜的发腻的方式轻轻念着自己的名字，维克托闭上眼，觉得自己简直没救了，明明是在帮人口交，却只是听到他这样叫自己的名字就硬的难受了。

他原本以为，还需要更多的前戏自己才会进入身下的人，此刻却有些忍不住了。

他加快了速度，手指兼顾着柱身和下面的囊袋，用力的吮吸着嘴里的分身。

勇利哪里受得了这种刺激，没一会就控制不住的在人嘴里释放出来。他剧烈的喘息着，大脑在短暂的空白后恢复了清明，他看向直起身的男人，琢磨着自己是不是也该礼尚往来一下，虽然还不太清楚该怎么做，不过学着对方的样子应该不会错吧。

他没有注意到他很自然的接受了自己会将一个男人的阴茎含进嘴里的事。

他的目光被男人抬起的手吸引了，然后他的脸瞬间烫到了一个让他觉得不可思议的程度，他随着对方的动作这才想起来自己刚才好像是射在人嘴里。

维克托将嘴里的精液吐在掌心，量有些多，白浊的粘稠从指缝里溢了出去，滴落在勇利的小腹上，带起一丝凉意。

他借着月色看对方通红的脸，坏心眼的将手掌翻了过去，将人刚才射给自己的尽数倒在对方的身上，迎着那双宝石一般的眼眸抬手放在唇边，舔了一口掌心的残余，笑道：“勇利比我想象的更加美味呢，多谢款待。”

勇利一直知道他的长相是万人迷的类型，此刻做出这样色情的动作和表情一点也不违和，再加上他一向低沉磁性的音线染上了情欲而有些沙哑，整个人都透着一股要命的吸引力。

腹部属于自己的精液在空气中带着些凉意，下身因为释放过而有些发软，心却跳的越来越快。勇利咬了咬唇，有些不敢和人对视的别开目光，吞吞吐吐的道：“我，我也帮你……”

“那我不客气了。”维克托对他笑了笑，手指在他腹上粘了些精液，然后探到他的身后，在私密的穴口处打转，试探着缓缓刺入一个指节。那里比想象中更加紧致，却又温暖的很，让他迫不及待的想要插入。

“维、维克托……”勇利有些胆怯的看着他，心知自己今天怕是要被吃干抹净了。

“就用勇利的这里来帮我吧。”这么说着，维克托整根手指都探了进去，慢慢摸索着据说会带来快感的那一点。

“我，我不是这个意思……唔，拔出去……”勇利不太舒服，异物感让他觉得那里又涨又沉，抬手就去推他，想将埋在体内的手指拔出去。

“勇利，放松，我不会弄疼你的。”维克托俯下身亲了亲他的唇，轻声道：“就算不是今天，很快我也会吃掉你的。你已经让我等了太久了，乖，放松。”

“可是我……啊！”体内的手指按在了奇怪的地方，好像有一丝电流从那里传遍全身，直冲脑海。勇利忍不住叫了出来，又被自己奇怪的音调吓到，捂着嘴无措的看着身上的人。

“终于找到了，是在这里吧，让勇利感觉到舒服的地方。”维克托用指尖来回按压那个位置，满意的看他绷直了身体微微颤栗起来，捂着嘴抑制着发出动听的闷哼。

指尖屈起剐蹭内壁的褶子，小幅度的抽送摩擦让人感觉到舒服的那一点，间或打着旋在里面进行扩张。渐渐地里面分泌出带有润滑作用的肠液，手指增加到两根以后进出也很顺利。

维克托看着对方又渐渐起了反应的下身加快了手上的动作，耳边压抑的喘息便夹杂了更多的呻吟，等到三根手指也能畅快的进出后，他将手抽回来把人翻了过去背对着自己，从床头柜里取出早就准备好的安全套给自己戴上，又给自己涂抹了些润滑剂，拉高对方的腰将自己早已蓄势待发的位置对准了穴口，试探着往里挤。

他润滑剂抹的有些多，很容易就滑进去一截，却被对方狠狠夹住卡在那里动弹不得。里面又暖又滑，紧紧的咬着自己不放，维克托差点没忍住想直接闯进去。他双手锢住对方想逃开的腰，稍微往外退了些，喘着气道：“勇利，放松些，你咬的太紧了。”

“好痛……太痛了……”勇利一手撑着自己一手往后按在人小腹，想将人推开。他疼得眼泪都出来了，后面那个位置传来撕裂一般的痛感，混合着强烈的异物感和排斥感让他想将那东西赶出去。

“勇利，放松，不然我会弄伤你的。”维克托粗喘了几声，用手将那两片臀瓣掰开，慢慢试探着浅浅的抽送，寻找着对方敏感的位置。

勇利把脸埋进枕头，强忍着下身的剧痛努力放松自己，他能感觉对方埋在身体里的部位又深入了一些，但是距离全部进来又还差点。

这该死的体型差异，明明都是男人，为什么会长成那个体积啊。他有些欲哭无泪的想。

维克托试了好几次才顶到那个位置，他看见青年原本埋在枕头里脑袋蓦然抬高，嘴里发出一声甜腻的呻吟。他朝着那个位置发起进攻，在甬道的进出越来越顺利，直到最后他整根没入，舒服的喟叹一口气。

体格相对白种人要更加娇小的东方人，那个位置也是同样的娇小，里面窄窄的甬道紧紧吸附着自己，分泌出的蜜液有效的辅助着进出的动作，抽送的时候渐渐能听见啧啧水声。

维克托着迷一般的盯着两人交合的部位，精致小巧的粉嫩蜜穴被自己的下身撑的很大，随着自己顶弄的动作一开一合，就像含苞待放的花儿一样美丽动人。

他的耳边是青年渐渐变了调的绵长呻吟和喘息，眼前是在自己身下承欢的美丽身体，前所未有的快感充斥着他的身心脑海。

他一直知道对方的腰线很漂亮，在自己解决的时候也会幻想着那具身体在自己身下的模样。而他所幻想的美好，不及此时呈现在眼前的景象万分之一好看。

被自己进出的花蕊两边是紧致翘挺的臀瓣，顺着尾椎往上能看到性感的腰窝，腰部被自己下压呈现出一条漂亮的曲线，脊椎的位置往内凹陷，形成一条浅浅的沟壑，再往上是高高耸起的蝶骨，像两座漂亮的小山丘屹立在原野上。他的后颈也很漂亮，从维克托的角度看过去就像一只正在被撕吞入腹的小鸟，无助的偏着头发出悦耳婉转的啼叫。

维克托忍不住将手伸进那柔软的黑发，整个手掌按压在对方脑侧，指尖划过人沾泪的眼角，俯下身啃在人的颈侧。他在那里留下情欲的标记，下身更加凶狠的顶弄着对方。

勇利被他撞的魂儿都快丢了，脑海里什么想法也没了，只努力的咬着下唇吸着鼻子压抑着溢出喉咙的呻吟。

维克托爱死了在他体内的快感，在几个大力的顶撞之下里面更加紧紧的缠着自己，热的让他分不清是自己还是对方的温度。他欣赏够了对方的背影，将人翻了过来正面对着自己，想要看那张一向对着自己有些清冷的脸被弄得意乱情迷的样子。

那张清秀的脸上满是潮红，此刻正蹙着眉头悄无声息的流泪。他洁白的贝齿轻轻咬着下唇，从唇缝里溢出因长时间发声而有些沙哑的呻吟。那双漂亮的眼眸微微眯着，眼圈通红，纤长的睫毛都被泪水打湿粘在一起，泛着一层水光，鼻头也红着一抽一抽的。

维克托看着他的样子又是心软又是心疼，还以为是自己只顾着舒服将人给弄疼了。他连忙停了下来，俯下身将人眼角的泪吻去，正要说些什么将人安抚，就见人抬眼看着自己，红着眼圈哑着声道：“维克托，你慢一些……”

他还没说完就别开了眼，咬着下唇似乎有些难为情的样子，却怎么看都不是被自己弄疼了的样子。维克托只觉得脑子里最后那根不想要让对方受伤的弦也被人亲手扯断了，他更加凶狠的闯进对方体内深处，一下一下快速抽插着，一边剧烈的喘息着一边道：“勇利，再多叫一叫我的名字。”

他说着将那两条笔直修长的腿架在了自己肩上，俯下身压迫着对方拱了起来，拉着人的手摸向两人结合的位置，道：“我现在就在勇利的体内哦，再多叫我的名字吧，我会很开心的。”

“维克托……”勇利只看了一眼就不敢再看，脸色通红的别看眼想将手抽回来，“放开……”

维克托凑过去吻他的唇，这个姿势让他入的更深，他挺着腰在人体内胡乱的搅，很是缠绵的样子。等到身下的人身体紧绷，里面也将自己紧紧绞住，他才将人松开，握着对方的下身来回套弄，拇指在精口摩擦，分身浅浅的抽出又深深的挺入，来回又快又狠的操弄。

勇利被这一波强烈的快感刺激的眼泪直流，哭喊着对方的名字不管不顾的射了出来。他还没从高潮的余韵中回过神来，又被后穴传来的快感淹没，喉咙里发出又细又软的绵长呻吟。

他的里面早已湿滑不堪，高潮时痉挛着将维克托夹紧，让维克托舒服的重重喘了好几口气，他又恶狠狠的抽插了几下才释放出来，趴在对方身上喘着气。他将人揽进怀里，慢慢的从人体内退了出来，在他脸上落下细密的轻吻。

两个人贴在一起又是汗又是精液，浑身都黏糊糊的难受。稍微平静一些后维克托抱着人去了浴室清洗，又给第一次就被使用的有些过度的位置上了些药，重新换了个房间将人抱在怀里躺下。

“还有哪里不舒服吗？”维克托摸着他柔软的发，见他乖巧的摇头，又问：“那我有让勇利舒服吗？”

勇利脸一红，低着头不说话，最后在人不依不饶的追问下才闷闷的应了一声。

“勇利，”维克托抱着他的手紧了紧，轻叹一口气，“再多对我笑一笑吧，多叫一叫我的名字，就像我们接吻的时候一样，让我感受到你的回应吧。”

勇利抬眼看他，那双深邃的眼眸还是一如既往的带着柔和望着自己，里面映出了自己的模样。

他不由得想起男人对自己的包容和迁就，耐心和温柔，还有教导自己时的严厉与冷酷。除开最初让他感到不舒服的初遇之外，勇利发现自己其实早就接受了对方。

他撑起身俯视着对方，刚刚经历一场情事的嗓子还有沙哑，低声问道：“我那样做的话，你会感到开心，是吗？”

“是的，我会感到开心。”维克托摸着他的脸，笑着说。

“唔，”勇利眨了眨眼，唤他，“维克托。”

“嗯。”维克托耐心的看着他。

“维克托。”

“嗯。”

“维克托。”

“嗯，我在。”

勇利笑了起来，他眉眼弯弯，嘴角带着一个温暖的弧度，低下头去轻轻吻在男人的嘴角。

维克托闭着眼，手指插进他柔软的黑发将人按住，微微侧过头吻住他的唇，加深了这个亲吻。

他感到前所未有的满足。


	5. Chapter 5

-05-

北国冬日的天空阴沉沉的，好似随时都会下雪一般。路上的行人步履匆忙，街边小店的音乐声被隔绝在车窗外。

维克托看到那个熟悉的身影走出音乐厅后门的时候打了两下喇叭，然后那个青年便朝着他走来。

车内车外的温差使眼镜起了一片雾气，维克托抬手摘掉碍事的眼镜凑过去将人吻住，手指轻轻摩擦被寒风吹的冰凉的脸颊。

唇分后他又在人额头亲吻了一下，望着那双漂亮的棕红色眸子轻声笑道：“生日快乐，勇利。”

他脸上的表情和以往一样温柔，勇利忍不住在他掌心蹭了蹭，回给他一样同样温柔的浅笑，说：“你不是说你今天要忙，怎么有空过来，顺路吗？”

“嗯，顺路，想去哪里过生日？”维克托感觉他的脸被自己捂暖和了才放开。

勇利隔着厚厚的衣服摸了摸自己左手手腕的镯子，靠在椅背上道：“没有特别想去的地方，回去吧。”

维克托猜到他会这么说，偷偷笑了笑，然后发动车子朝着家的方向驶去，又问：“礼物呢，想要什么？”

“你早就准备好了吧，这么问是想试探我吗？”勇利瞥了他一眼，想了想，说：“你知道，无论你送什么我都喜欢的。”

维克托笑了笑，打开了音响播放音乐，轻柔的女声回荡在车内，宛如爱人在耳旁的低语一般让人感到安心舒适。

两个人已经住在一起大半年了，维克托从来没有那么庆幸过自己当初心血来潮去听音乐会，然后被坐在身旁的这个青年吸引，又使了手段将人带到身边。

在他对自己敞开了心扉之后，维克托认识到了真正的他，在充满了温暖和阳光下被宠爱着长大的他，有着自己所期盼的光明。维克托越和他相处，就越感觉自己离不开他。

为了将人留在自己的身边，从一开始的强硬，到后来的攻心，维克托从来不否认自己手段卑劣。但对于在充斥着阴暗和残酷的世界中长大的他而言，结果才是最重要的。

而结果显而易见的是，他将这颗闪闪发亮的星辰摘了下来，挂在了自己的夜空中。

他温柔的对待着这颗星，小心翼翼的呵护着。从一开始只是想将人留下，到后来掺杂了真心。

他第一次从父母之外的人身上感受到如此强烈的爱与被爱，这让他更加温柔的对待对方，想要让人明白自己的心情。而对方则回报给了他同等的温柔与爱。

他虽然在一开始的时候就料到了这个结果，却仍然庆幸对方能够在这样的开场下还接受自己，愿意来到自己的世界里。

“勇利。”他开口轻轻唤道。

“嗯？”

“生日快乐。”

“你刚刚说过了。”

“嗯，想再说一遍。”

勇利忍不住勾起嘴角，转过头去看着窗外不断倒退的景色。

他在第一次见到这个男人的时候，也从来没想过自己竟然会如此迷恋的爱上他。

他想不起来自己是在哪个瞬间爱上的。

也许是对方抓着枪口抵在胸前将生命交给他选择的时候，也许是在无数次的亲吻中，也许是给自己戴上有特殊意义的手镯的时候，也许是将惊恐的自己抱进怀里说着“别怕，我在”的时候。

能够回想起来令自己感到心动的瞬间太多，他有些分不清具体是在哪一刻。

又或者，正是无数个被自己忽略的瞬间，在最后引导着自己说出了接受对方的话。

“维克托。”他没有转过头，依旧看着窗外，轻轻唤了一声。

“嗯，我在。”维克托瞥了一眼他的后脑勺，应道。

勇利喜欢听他说这两个字，那能让他感觉到很安心。他仍旧没有回头，声音却带了一丝笑意，道：“我突然想到了，有一个想要的礼物，维克托送给我吧。”

“诶？”维克托有些错愕，立马想起自己准备好了的礼物。

“就像你对我的要求一样。”勇利好像没注意他的样子一般，轻声道，“一直留在我的身边吧，哪儿也别去。”

维克托打着方向盘靠边停下，解开安全带探着身子将人吻住，良久才气喘吁吁的放开他，有些埋怨的道：“这种话你等到了家里再说啊，在这种人来人往的地方你就不要撩拨我了，不然我真的会办了你的。”

勇利望着他的眼睛笑，又被人捏着下巴咬住双唇交换一个深吻。

维克托是个很随性的人，在和勇利相处的时候甚至会有些异想天开，体现在礼物上的话就是会经常心血来潮随便找个借口就送他各种昂贵的礼物。而就算不是礼物，平时也会给勇利买各种东西。比如出门逛街的话，勇利如果盯着一个商品看的时间超过了5秒，或者次数超过了3次，那么等到他再一次看到的时候，就是维克托付完款将东西递给他的时候了。

他一开始会收下，后来发现对方实在送的太过频繁和昂贵便婉拒，却换来对方一个失落的神情，对自己说：“我想对你好，可是你好像没有什么特别喜欢的东西，只能将我觉得你会喜欢的东西送给你。我想让你更开心些，你拒绝的话，是因为我让你感到不开心了吗？”

他说这话时眼里都是满满的失落，脸上却还带着一如既往温柔的笑意，这让勇利觉得有些于心不忍，便不再拒绝他对自己的好。

他猜测着这一次又会收到什么礼物，即使是一栋别墅，他也不会惊讶了。虽然不想承认，不过这种时候他真的很羡慕嫉妒万恶的资本家。自己作为一个钢琴师空有名头，存款还赶不上对方的零头，送个礼物和人送给自己的比，都显得寒酸。

对方收下礼物时又开心又惊喜的样子，算是唯一的安慰了。

勇利从进家门开始就被维克托神秘兮兮的捂上了眼睛，他配合着闭着眼，被人从后面圈在怀里摇摇晃晃的走，听见男人低沉的嗓音靠在自己耳边说要给自己看礼物了，笑着点头。

没有想象中精致的奢侈品，也没有什么车钥匙之类的。

他被人带到了餐桌前，入眼的是一桌子简单的日式料理，还有正中间一个外观勉强算是漂亮的生日蛋糕。

勇利只一眼就看出来这是他亲手做的，那菜式是他在一个月前缠着自己教他的。

他有些意外，不明白男人又是在想什么。

“蛋糕比我想象还要难做呢，我失败了好多次。饭菜也许没有勇利做的好吃，但是勇利不能嫌弃哦。”维克托环着他轻声道。

勇利侧过头看他，问：“所以你说你今天要忙，就是忙着准备这些？”

“嗯。”维克托点点头，“这是送给你的礼物，喜欢吗？”

“嗯，很喜欢。”勇利在他脸颊亲吻了一下，“谢谢。”

“那么，我有让你感觉到‘家’吗？”维克托又问。

“嗯？”

“我有让勇利感觉到‘家’吗？”维克托说，“因为勇利和我不同，或许有些时候我的一些想法和做法得不到你的认同，你却还是选择了留在这样的我身边，所以我想对你好。我想让你感到安心，可我不知道该怎么去做，我想了很久，如果是‘家’的感觉的话，应该没错了吧。”

勇利听着他的话忍不住勾起嘴角，转过身去将人抱住，轻声道：“你说得对，直到现在我也不能理解你当初用那样的方式将我带到你身边。可我依旧还是选择了你，也从不后悔接受你，这中间的感情变化具体说起来也挺复杂的，但总归离不开一个原因，那就是在你身边我会感到安心。”

“至于你说的‘家’，和我以往接触的都不太一样。”勇利望着他的蔚蓝眼眸，脸上挂着温暖的浅笑，“不过，确实有感觉到。”

维克托忍不住亲吻他的唇，将人紧紧抱住，仿佛要嵌进自己身体里似的。

“勇利，你饿了吗？”

“还好，怎么了？”

“我现在想要你。”

“……我饿了，先吃饭吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

-06-

冰凉的水拍打在脸上很好的起到了提神的作用，发梢沾到一些水珠而粘在一起，在温暖的室温下很快又散开了。

勇利对着镜子又拍了拍脸，轻轻叹了口气。

这种令人压抑拘束的宴会，无论来多少次都觉得不习惯呢。

他从口袋里掏出自己的眼镜戴上，看着镜子里面一身正装的自己，想着反正没自己什么事了，干脆先离开了吧。

乐团里被邀请过来表演的并不止他一人，不过他的表演已经结束了，他打定主意后回到宴会，打算和负责人说一声再离开。

不过他很快改变主意了。

他面无表情的靠着桌子，看着不远处在舞池对面的那个银发男人。他背对着自己，正端着酒杯和一个漂亮的女人说着什么，然后那个女人突然扑进了他的怀里，圈着他的脖子抬头似乎是在吻他，然后两个人消失在门后。

勇利挑了挑眉，端起桌上的一杯香槟一饮而尽。

“你看起来不太开心。”他的肩上搭了只手，一个充满了磁性的嗓音在耳边这样说。

勇利转过头，对上一张英俊的脸，男人有一双勾人的桃花眼，碧色的眸子像极了玛瑙石，下巴上留着一些小胡子，看起来很是性感。

“你刚刚盯着维克托·尼基弗洛夫，我猜你不是想找他买货。”他冲着勇利眨了眨眼，说，“不过我听说他已经有伴了，不如你看看我，我也不输给他哦。”

“实际上，我正准备离开。”勇利朝他礼貌的笑了笑。

“噢，那还真可惜，我还想邀请你一起喝一杯呢。”他从桌上取了一杯香槟，对着勇利举了一下，颇有些遗憾的说。

“现在也可以。”勇利又端了一杯起来，和他手上的碰了一下，“祝您玩的愉快，先生。”

“哇，原来你也是有伴的，我为我刚才的失礼向你道歉。”他眼尖的看到袖口下那节手腕上戴着的镯子，挠了挠金色的发，有些不好意思的说。

“没关系，你不用在意。”勇利朝他摇了摇头。

“那么，为了表示我的歉意，我能邀请你跳一支舞吗，先生？”他将喝空的杯子放下，对着勇利行了一个标准的绅士礼，邀请道。

“你邀请一个男人跳舞？”

“如果是刚才我不会这么做，不过你听，音乐变了。”男人偏了偏头，扬着嘴角示意他去听。

原本优雅庄重的古典乐换成了轻快的带着异域风情的舞曲，成双结对的男女围在了一起，让宴会变成了派对。

“虽然这很像是楼下的酒吧走错了场地，不过这场宴会上的人们从来都不是墨守成规的家伙呢。”他侧过身朝着舞池的方向做了一个“请”的手势，问：“你看起来心情不太好，要来放松一下吗？”

好不容易摆脱了喋喋不休的女人，维克托回到会场松了口气，他的衬衫领口上沾了一抹艳丽的口红印，这让他皱了皱眉，有些担心能不能在洗手间将口红印洗掉。

会场比他离开之前要热闹许多，他这才注意到伴舞的音乐换了。舞池被穿着礼服的男男女女们围了起来，他们自觉的空出了一圈，饶有兴致的盯着那里。

维克托顺着他们的视线看过去，首先看到的是自己许久不见的好友克里斯那依旧风骚的舞姿，好似在勾引着全场一般散发着浓烈的男性荷尔蒙。

无论看多少次，维克托都觉得这家伙不去酒吧跳脱衣舞真是太可惜了。

他看见克里斯朝着人群中的某个人伸出手，做了一个邀请的姿势。

随后他看见了一个让他意外的人，他没想过对方会在这里出现。

那人黑色的额发整齐的梳了上去，有不太服帖的几缕碎发垂了下来，让他看起来帅气又慵懒。笔挺的西装将他漂亮的腰线完美勾勒出来，还有随着他的伸展动作而显露出来的饱满臀线，处处透着一股致命的吸引力。

维克托扶额叹了口气，有些后悔自己给人定制了这么一身能够将他身材完美展现出来的西服。他知道这人跳舞就像他弹琴时一样吸引人，他们常常在家里放着音乐喝着红酒然后舞上那么一小段，在这之后他可以对那具跳舞时性感妩媚的身体做任何事。

他喜欢看那个人跳舞时的样子，就像喜欢那个人弹琴的时候一样，不过这并不代表他愿意让别人也看到那样的青年。

和克里斯那种招摇的风骚性感不同，此时的他是带着一种禁欲的冷淡，偏偏又有一种致命的诱惑，让人想要用最原始的方法撕下他的冷淡。

维克托并不想打扰了他和好友的兴致，不过看着周围人们盯着他的目光心中有些不快。

他越过围观的人群走到舞池中间，将人拉进怀里锢住，不让他再继续。

“维克托，打扰别人是很不礼貌的行为。”克里斯不满的看着他。

维克托冲他点点头算是打招呼，揽着怀里对自己突然出现并没有感到惊讶的人走出了舞池，这才低下头看他，问：“你怎么在这里？”

“我和乐团其他几个人被邀请到这里表演，结束后我原本是打算离开的，不过刚好看见你了。”勇利重新从口袋里摸出眼镜来带上，盯着人领口的口红印看了一眼，道：“看来你有些忙。”

“谁说不是呢，这家伙向来都很受欢迎呢。”跟在他们身后的克里斯插嘴道，“你知道他在谈生意之前必须得先摆脱热情的女士们的邀请吗？”

“哦？还有这回事。”勇利笑了笑，接过对方递过来的香槟，道：“我从来没听维克托提起过呢。不过想来也是，毕竟外形太出色，很难不引起注意吧。”

“对对对，没错！”克里斯叹了口气，摸着下巴摇头，“即使现在大家都知道他在家里养了一只小鸟，也还是一如既往的热情。每次跟这家伙站一起，我收到的目光就要少好多。”

“的确非常热情。”勇利转过头又看了一眼那沾着口红印子的领口。

“毕竟是个招蜂引蝶的男人啊，不知有多少人因他而心碎。”克里斯耸耸肩。

“你如果没有别的事，我就带着我家的小鸟先走了。”维克托听不下去了，打断了两个人毫无意义的对话，揽着勇利的肩对克里斯说。

克里斯眼睛在他俩中间来回转，露出一个恍然大悟的表情，摆摆手说：“有，当然有事找你，不然我大老远跑这里来找你喝酒吗？”

勇利在他们谈话的时候安静的站在一旁，并不插嘴，听到那数额巨大的交易金额时眼都没抬一下，只在心里暗暗又感叹了一声，万恶的资本家。

深夜的时候维克托搀着身子发软的勇利回到了家里，下车的时候问他：“你到底在我不知道的时候喝了多少？”

“也就那么几杯，还没醉。”勇利把一半的力道都靠在人身上，慢慢的往房间挪。

“没醉就好，我正要和你算算你勾引别人的账呢。”维克托将人放在床上，转身倒了杯水递给他。

“什么时候的事？”

“就在之前，你跳舞的时候。”维克托捏捏他的脸，说，“你知不知道那些人看着你的眼神，简直要把你生吞活剥了。”

“你知不知道那些人看着你的眼神，”勇利挑了挑眉，重复他的话，“简直要把你生吞活剥了。”

“哇哦，你这是在吃醋吗？”维克托指了指自己的衬衫领口，解释道：“这是个意外，我保证没有下一次了。”

勇利叹了口气，取下自己的眼镜和手中的水杯一起放在床头柜上，抬起头看着他，猛地伸出手抓住他的领带将人扯向自己，面无表情的盯着对方有些错愕的深邃眼眸，道：“你的过去我没能参与，所以我原谅你的滥情。但现在不是已经有我了吗，好好的给我保持距离啊，混蛋。”

大概是因为喝了些酒又还没醉的原因，才让一向羞于在言语上表达感情的青年说出这样一番占有欲如此强烈的话。

维克托被他这一下撩的心花怒放，恨不得他再多说一些，好将自己的心填满。他顺势低下头将人吻住，唇分时轻咬了一下对方，笑着问：“还有吗？”

“还有，我要纠正一点。”勇利说着将他拉倒在床上，翻身坐在人身上，扯掉自己规规矩矩的领带，居高临下的看着他，舔了舔唇，道：“你应该是误会了，我想要勾引的人，从始至终都只有一个。”

维克托从来没见过这样充满了危险性和诱惑性的他，忍不住吹了个口哨。

“看着我，维克托。”勇利松开了自己衬衫顶上几颗纽扣，将领子拉开了些，露出白皙的脖颈和漂亮的锁骨。修长的手指往下扯开对方的皮带，探进底裤揉捏还未苏醒的巨物。他脸上露出一个带着征服意味的神情，清澈干净的嗓音夹杂着一丝沙哑，道：“好好的看着我，因为我在勾引你啊，不是吗。”

他慢悠悠的用手指勾着底裤的边缘往下扯，将里面藏着的东西掏出来。然后从维克托的身上站了起来，双手撑着他的膝盖跪在了地上。

黑色的西装将他身上所有漂亮的线条都展现的淋漓尽致，修长的双腿因这个姿势将西裤崩的很紧，连带着腰线看起来更加纤细。

他似乎是嫌外套碍事一般脱了下来，随手丢在椅子上，还将袖口往上拉了拉，露出一截白皙漂亮的手腕。

维克托吸了一口气， 觉得他还不如全部脱光了呢，眼下这样也太刺激了。

那件黑色的马甲和被他扯的有些凌乱的衬衫不同，规规矩矩的贴在他身上，让他看起来有一种既放浪又禁欲的矛盾感，但是这种反差又偏偏性感的要命。

勇利将手伸到自己面前，张开五指伸出舌尖慢慢的舔舐指尖，拉出一条条淫靡的水线。他脸上的神态似慵懒似魅惑，像只挠着爪子在人心上搔的小猫儿。他将手附上维克托的分身，满意的在那正慢慢变大的柱身头部点了点，湿漉漉的指尖缓慢的抚过柱体，将那里弄的滑滑的。

他用手将维克托两条腿分的更开些，探过头去伸出舌头将还未完全站立起来的分身卷进嘴里含住，软软的小东西在口腔里并不占位置，灵巧的舌轻易就能绕着它打转。

口腔里面又暖又湿，还有滑腻的舌头不断在挑逗，维克托的那里很快就在人嘴里站了起来。勇利眼带挑衅的看了他一眼，又往前凑了些，好让自己能将已经苏醒的巨物含的更深一点。

他不似刚才直直跪在地上的动作，身体前倾腰身下压，饱满的臀部高高翘起，将包裹着那里的西裤绷的紧实。他一手撑着维克托的腿根保持平衡，一手随意的揉弄着对方的囊袋，只有嘴还在专心的工作着。

从维克托的角度看过去，眼前的人穿戴整齐，后腰马甲上的调节扣和未解开的衬衫袖口都透着一股禁欲的气息。偏偏这人眼下做着淫荡的事，那被西裤包裹的臀部怎么看怎么色气，明明该是有些严肃成熟的发型垂了几搓不那么服帖的发丝散落在额前，平白增添了几分慵懒和性感。

更要命的是，他脸上微微泛着红，眉头轻蹙，纤长的睫毛微微颤抖，鼻腔里喷出带着些急促的热气打在自己欲望根部。他嘴里正含着自己的性器，有顾及不到的唾液沿着嘴角漏出来，从下巴滴落在自己裤子上。

“呼……”他稍微抬起头，将口中的巨物吐了出来，抬头看着人弯了弯嘴角。

维克托喘着气看他唇上和自己性器顶端相连的水线，蔚蓝的眼眸里跳动着熊熊燃烧的欲火。

勇利抬手以拇指抹去嘴角的湿润，又缓了几口气重新趴了回去，挑衅的说：“接下来，你可要忍住哦。”

他又将对方的分身吞进嘴里，不再似之前慢吞吞的安抚挑逗，而是用力的吮吸舔舐起来，舌尖快速的顶弄头部敏感的精口，偶尔将整根吐出侧着头舔舐柱身，绕几圈后又整根没入。这时往往都是几个让维克托忍不住想缴械投降的，又急又快的深喉。

“哈…勇利，勇利……”维克托情不自禁的将手伸进他柔软的黑发里，掌心按住他的后脑将人压向自己，挺着腰往人嘴里撞。

里面实在太舒服了，虽然不能像紧致的后穴一般将自己每一处都紧紧包裹，却多了一条灵巧小舌的嬉戏玩弄。

何况这人一身禁欲气息的打扮，以放荡的姿态努力勾引自己的模样实在诱人，维克托忍的都快爆炸了，只想不管不顾的射在人嘴里，看他嘴里盛满了自己精液，脸上沾染白浊的淫荡又下流的样子。

不过想是这么想，维克托还是心疼他的，这么久以来一直都舍不得在口交时射在人嘴里，更别提脸上了。

他按着人的脑袋往人嘴里撞了好一会，快要射精的时候想要从人嘴里退出来，却被对方抱住了腰，更加用力的吮吸起来。

“勇利，快放开…唔……”维克托本就处在顶点的边缘，被人这么一撩拨简直忍不了，没控制住在人嘴里释放了出来。这还不算完，对方依旧用力的吮吸着跳动的性器，将还在缓缓溢出的精液都给吸了出去。

维克托觉得自己魂儿都快被吸走了。

他双手撑着床重重的喘了几口粗气，然后摸着勇利的脸道：“勇利，快吐出…来……”

后面的话被印入瞳孔的画面打散了，他双眼发直的盯着对方。

勇利仰着头，那双漂亮的棕红眼眸盈着一层水光，眼角有些泛红。他抿着唇微微眯起眼，“咕咚”一声将嘴里的东西都咽了下去，性感的喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滑动了一下。他望着维克托呆愣的脸勾起嘴角，又伸出舌头舔去唇边溢出的白浊，够不到的地方以指尖抹去，再放在唇边轻舔。这才扶着维克托还未软下来的分身，一一舔去上面残余的东西。

他将人体内释放出的液体，一滴不剩的，全都吞进了肚子里。

维克托抽了一口气，觉得这个人今晚简直是要了他的命了。

“诶，吓我一跳，比我想象的还要多呢。”勇利朝着他笑了笑，撑着他的腿站了起来，不紧不慢的解开自己的腰带，拉开拉链将西裤连同底裤一起褪了下来丢在一边。

他跨坐在维克托的身上，双手揽着人的脖子，鼻尖贴着对方的，股缝挤压着人的性器轻轻磨蹭，压低了声音道：“要稍微休息一吗，我的这里，还在等着维克托来填满哦？”

他清秀的脸上是带着挑衅的笑意，眸子里弥漫着一层春水，脸颊被情欲撩的通红，甚至他自己那一根都硬硬的抵在维克托的小腹上了。此时却还能这样不紧不慢的撩拨挑衅着自己，维克托只觉得浑身细胞都在叫嚣着想要进入他，操到他乖乖哭着求饶才行。

维克托直接往他后穴里探入两根手指，很轻易的就滑了进去，这才发现里面已经湿了。他不再试探，转而以手指快速的抽送的起来，每一次撞击都刚好按压在对方敏感的G点上，引得青年紧紧抱着自己，靠在耳边发出阵阵甜腻的呻吟。

“勇利今晚真热情呢，我都快被你的热情给融化了。”维克托咬着他因快感而扬起的脖子，哑着嗓子道。

勇利喘着气将他的手拉了出来，扶着他又重新站起来的性器插进自己的后穴。没有润滑的肉柱只进了一半就再难前进分毫，勇利忍的难受，维克托也被绞的发疼，双手抬着人的臀瓣将自己抽了出来，随后伸手就要去拿床头柜里的套。

“不用那个。”勇利将他的手拦了下来，然后自己伸出两根手指放进嘴里，沾了满满的唾液后再抽出来，伸到下面涂抹在维克托的分身上，用那双含着春色的漂亮眼眸看着他，道：“直接进来吧，我想感受全部的维克托。再像刚才那样，将你的全部都给我吧，射在我的里面。”

“啊啊，勇利真是，太犯规了。”维克托叹了口气，掰开他的臀瓣一个挺身挤了进去，喘着气道：“‘射在里面’什么的，怎么可能不满足你啊。”

“唔！嗯…哈啊……”勇利被这一下带来的快感刺激的有些无力，趴在人身上喘了几口气才缓过劲来。他伸出手按着对方的胸膛将人推倒在床上，自己则挺着身子一手撑在身后保持平衡，前后扭着腰身动了起来。

维克托看着人身上除了领口之外都整整齐齐的衣裳心痒难耐，他伸出手想要将碍事的衣服从人身上扒下来，却被勇利抓住手腕拦了下来。

“不可以哦，维克托。你要将这样的我牢牢记住，即使想忘也忘不掉，这才是我的目的呀。”他舔着唇露出一个极其色情的笑来，修长的手指点在对方的胸膛，隔着整齐的西装从结实的胸肌滑到下腹，探进衣服下摆在人腰间轻轻抚过。他染上情欲的嗓音有些沙哑，透着十足性感的道：“你也保持这个样子来感受我吧，我要让你穿上西装就会想起我，想起我是如何给你带来至高无上的快感，想起我比任何人都更加热情。”

维克托被他撩的心动不已，双手从下摆滑进去掐着他的腰狠狠的往深处顶，看他被自己撞击的眼角湿润满脸潮红，挺着后背仰着头一阵阵的呜咽，听他用甜的发腻的声音语焉不详的唤着自己的名字，喊着索求的话语。

这个姿势不能让他进到更深的地方，维克托坐了起来，按着人的肩膀推倒在床上。

“诶？你不是最喜欢我坐在你上面了吗，今天很性急呢。”被强硬的压在身下的人还在用语言挑衅着他，维克托只见他脸上带着“拿你没办法”的笑意抬起了双腿，自己用手揽着腘窝将腿分开成一个“M”，把正在一开一合吐着晶莹液体的粉嫩后穴展露给自己看，嘴里还意味不明的调笑了一声，说：“维克托，真色。”

维克托只觉得一股热气直冲头顶，然后顺着血液瞬间流遍了全身上下，什么理智什么思维全都不见了，脑海中只剩下一个念头。

他要好好教训教训这个一直在挑衅自己的小骚货，干到他哭着求饶也不会放过。

“勇利还真是敢说呢，里面湿的不行的人到底是谁啊。”维克托对准穴口狠狠的插入，毫不留情的整根没入直达最深处，听见人急促高亢的呻吟后又退出来，不给人反应的机会再一次撞进去。

勇利被这一顿抽插顶弄的都快高潮了，他揽着自己双腿的手无力的垂了下来，被人单手扣着拉高举在头顶。他的腿紧紧缠在对方腰上，不自觉的随着人撞击的动作抬高臀部迎合着。

他脸上的表情已经迷乱起来，嘴里再说不出一句挑衅的话，只能发出一声又一声绵长甜腻的呻吟，断断续续的叫着人的名字，一会“慢点”一会“深一些”的，实在勾人的紧。

维克托掐着他饱满翘挺的臀瓣使劲的揉弄，感觉里面湿滑温暖的甬道在痉挛着将自己夹紧的时候，他用手握住对方正不断从顶端冒出蜜液的柱身，有技巧的来回套弄撸动，看对方脸上的表情被自己折磨的一发不可收拾，眼角带泪张着嘴一叠声儿的发出可爱的浪叫。

勇利很快在他前后夹击的攻势下泄了出来，然而体内的巨物还在肆掠，尚在高潮中的身体哪里受得了这种刺激，哭哭啼啼的又从前端溢出不少精液。

他嗓子都快叫哑了，无力的瘫在床上喘着气，睁着迷乱的眼看着身上的人。

维克托稍微慢了下来，只埋在他体内轻轻的动。等到见人似乎缓下来了，他将对方翻了过去背对着自己，拉高人的腰又是一顿猛烈的操弄。

“啊啊！维克托！等…我才刚……哈啊！”勇利身子一软，无力的趴在床上，只有臀部还被对方固定着抬高的姿势。

这个体位让维克托进的更深，勇利耸着肩舒服的哭了出来，刚刚高潮过的下身又颤巍巍的站了起来。

“勇利刚刚不是说了，要带给我至高无上的快感吗。”维克托注视着他被马甲紧紧包裹的漂亮腰线，流畅的背部线条和饱满的臀部，哑声道：“勇利怎么能自己爽了就不管不顾了，我还没有射在你的里面啊，勇利可要保持着这个姿态坚持到最后哦。”

“哈……太深了……那里，那里，啊啊！慢……”

维克托不听他的，越是喊太深了他就越往里撞，越是喊慢一点他就越快。他一手掐着人的腰，一手在人臀瓣上轻轻地拍打，发出清脆的巴掌声，连同着肉体撞击的声音和啧啧水声一起回荡在房间里，刺激着两人的情事。

最后释放在对方体内的时候，维克托没觉得心里的火气随着精液的射出而得到发泄，反而烧的更烈了。他看了看撅着屁股的勇利，对方还趴在那里哑着声呜呜咽咽，显然还没从余韵中缓过神来。他又将目光移回到容纳自己的后穴上，只见那里正一开一合的吐着一股股白浊的液体，那液体顺着大腿往下滑，将下面的床单都弄湿了，看起来淫乱不堪。

他深吸几口气，将手指伸进里面，往外掏着自己弄在里面的东西。

勇利侧躺下来方便他清理，随着他手指进出的动作又开始哼哼唧唧的喘起来。

维克托简直受不了了，忍了半天实在忍不下去了，抽出手指将人拉起来，不理会对方疑惑的神情，直接把人摁在墙上压着对方的腰又闯了进去。

勇利腿软的直打颤，一手扶着墙一手被人拽着往后拉，只觉得自己又是下压又是被顶的，腰都快断了。

直到他嗓子都哑的叫不出来了，只能抽着鼻子喘气，维克托才又在他体内射了出来。

勇利第二天睡到中午才醒来，他浑身酸痛，后腰和身后承欢的位置尤其明显。他全身都是青青紫紫的掐痕和吻痕，仿佛遭受过非人的待遇一般，叫人看了触目惊心。

“勇利，你醒啦，感觉还好吗？”维克托一直躺在他旁边陪着他，此时见人醒了倒了一杯热水递给他。

“好累，好难受。”勇利小口小口的喝着热水润着发疼的嗓子，皱着眉看他，“你就不能节制点？”

“嗯？不是勇利先勾引我的吗？”维克托捏了捏他的脸，脸上是一个餮足的神情，“勇利都忘了吗，你说要感受我的全部，还不让我戴套直接射在里面哦。”

勇利愣了一下，渐渐回想起昨晚的情景，忍不住捂着脸吸气。

他昨晚喝了酒，但是还不到喝醉的程度，所以此时被人一提醒就全部想了起来。他根本不敢去细想当时的自己都说了什么做了什么，甚至恨不得地上有个洞好让自己赶紧钻进去。

“勇利昨晚好棒啊，超色气的。”维克托还在回味着昨晚的美妙体验，盼着下一次对方也这么热情。

“你别再说了……”勇利无力的打断他。

维克托温柔的注视着他捂着脸纠结的样子，心里满满的。

两个人在一起这么久，对勇利而言好像无论自己对他做什么都是很正常的事一般，维克托有时候会感到迷茫，不知道他对自己的感情，是不是如自己对他那般。直到昨晚对方表现出那样强烈的占有欲，他才感到有些安下心来。

虽然此时这个人好像因为昨晚对自己做的那些事而懊恼着，但维克托还是很开心。他咧着嘴笑道：“诶，勇利事后才来害羞吗？”

“都让你别说了！”

“不要嘛，我好喜欢那样的勇利，下次再让我看吧。”

“绝对不要！”


	7. Chapter 7

-07-

冬日的夜晚寒风凛冽，有鹅毛般的雪花从天空飘飘洒洒的落下来，城市的灯光将远处的夜都染上一层昏暗的黄，连带着雪花也泛出暖色。

出了音乐厅的大门后便能明显的感受到室内外的温差，勇利将脖子上的围巾拉高了些，脸被冻的有些泛红，眼睛被忽然刮来的凛冽寒风吹的发疼。

即使音乐会已经结束了，勇利还是觉得有些不可思议，好像在做梦一样。

他居然被音乐之都的金色大厅邀请，与维也纳交响乐团合作，在这个充满着无上荣耀的地方举办了音乐会。甚至，他还得到了一个独奏的机会。

从两个月前收到金色大厅的邀请开始，心脏就一直在怦怦跳个不停，他一方面担忧自己不能胜任对方给予的信任，一方面又迫不及待的收拾了行李来到维也纳和乐团进行练习磨合。

直到音乐会结束后的现在，他的心脏也依然保持在一个兴奋的频率跳动着。

他现在好想见到那个人，好想将自己心中的这份兴奋与喜悦分享给那个人，而对方一定会比他更加高兴的抱住他，和他一起兴奋一起喜悦，一起心跳不已。

维克托现在在做什么呢，有好好的吃晚饭吗，还在忙碌着吗，圣彼得堡下雪了吗。他抬头看着不断飞舞着落下的细小雪花，忍不住思念着对方。

两年多以来这还是他们第一次分开了这么长时间，虽然中途维克托有过来看过他几次，不过也总是来去匆匆。勇利抬手看了一眼腕表，时针指向了11点，而现在音乐会已经结束了，对方仍旧没有打电话过来，是还在忙吗？

勇利想了想，担心他如果真的在忙的话，自己贸然打电话过去会打扰到他，便将想要给人打电话的心思按捺下去，转而编辑了一条短信发过去。

他叹了口气，心里难免还是有些失落的。他很希望对方能够在金色大厅现场观看自己的表演的，更何况今天还是对方的生日。

俄罗斯人并不在乎圣诞节这种西方的节日，因此在圣彼得堡的时候，圣诞节和平时并没有两样。而出生在这个节日里的维克托本人也并不在意自己的生日，因此去年错过了对方生日之后才得知日期的勇利很是有些受挫。他当时还在考虑送什么生日礼物合适呢，最后实在拿不定注意去试探维克托的时候反被精明的男人套了话，这才得知人的生日已经过去三个月了。

原本他还想着今年要连同去年的份一起补上，却又意外的接到了金色大厅的邀请，在维克托的鼓励下来到了维也纳，再一次完美错过了对方的生日。

虽然时间上晚了一些，不过补上礼物的话应该还是会开心的吧。他这么想着。

“勇利，抱歉久等了！”他的肩膀被人拍了拍，勇利回过头，就见一个褐色卷发的女孩冲着自己抱歉的笑了笑，往自己手里塞了一杯热饮，笑道：“很冷吧，我刚刚泡的，快喝吧。”

“嗯，谢谢。”勇利接过来喝了一口，有些烫口的红茶顺着食道抵达胃部，让他觉得浑身都暖暖的，忍不住露出一个柔和的笑容。

“哇，你又露出这种表情了，看得我好想亲亲你呀！”女孩伸出手捏了捏他的脸，坏笑着说：“是不是又在想圣诞礼物的事了？”

“琳达。”两个月的相处下来勇利知晓她的性子，此时又被人调戏也只是无奈的看着她叹了口气。

“好啦好啦，我们这就出发吧。”琳达松开他，大大咧咧的挽着他的胳膊拉着他朝前走。走了几步又侧过头去看着他，问：“呐，勇利，我可以要指定的圣诞礼物吗？”

“可以呀，其实我也没想好要送你什么。”勇利任由她挽着自己，点头笑道，脸上的表情很是温和。

从维克托的眼里看过去的话，还带着几分宠溺，两人好似一对感情要好的情侣一般，迎着雪踏着轻快的步伐走在繁华喧闹的街头。偶尔女孩垫着脚凑到青年的耳边笑着说了什么，青年便微微红了脸。

维克托站在那里一动不动，面无表情的盯着两人的背影，直到他们消失在远处再也不见踪迹，这才低下头按亮手机盯着短信页面。

那上面显示的是几分钟前收到的来自青年的生日祝福，原本他该觉得温暖的，此刻却如坠冰窖。

圣彼得堡还有1小时就26号了，维也纳却还差3小时。他原以为自己悄悄的过来，虽然没能赶上金色大厅的演出，但好歹对方会感到惊喜，他自己也认为这种穿越了时间一般的时差很浪漫。

此时他觉得这么想的自己实在可笑。

想来也是，毕竟是自己以那种方式留在身边的人，时间久了总会厌倦的吧。初遇错误的相识就好像一颗钉子一样横在两人中间，会随着距离渐渐拉大而露出尖锐的顶端，将两人越隔越远。

他抬手扶额，指尖安抚着暴动的太阳穴，掌心盖住蔚蓝的眼眸，遮掩酸涩泛红的眼角。

他觉得自己完了，他光是这么想想，就觉得心里好似被人拿着一把生锈的刀在慢慢的割，一钝一钝的疼，让他忍不住快哭了。

维也纳的圣诞节充满着浓厚的节日氛围，这时的音乐之都会化身为童话中的浪漫城堡，在雪夜中弥漫着欢快又温暖的气氛。各个广场的圣诞集市全都装点着挂满了彩灯的圣诞树，来自各地的乐队和唱诗班共同演奏着圣诞歌曲，不同的曲调彼此交织汇集，在飞舞着雪花的圣诞夜里充满着温暖。而贩售着姜饼、酥皮点心等各种美食和精致手工艺品的摊位也热闹着集市。

勇利只在美国进修的时候见过和这里一样热闹的圣诞节，不过这里的又和美国的有所不同，让他忍不住东瞧瞧西看看，很快就在琳达的怂恿下买了一堆纪念品。

等到他被人拉到那家小店的时候，腕表上的时针已经指向十二点半了。

他掏出手机又看了看，没有未接来电，也没有未读信息。他叹了口气，有些失望。

等到他拿到自己想要的东西回到酒店的时候，维也纳也已经到了26号了。

他手里提着一大袋东西，还散发着甜甜的美食味道，他一边想着要不要先尝尝一边刷卡打开房门。

黑暗的房间突然亮了起来，勇利吓得一个激灵，转过身去对上一张熟悉的脸庞，还没来得及惊讶就被人推着摁在门上。

对方这一下推的有些用力了，勇利后背撞上门板，头部因惯性磕了一下，发出“砰”一声响。

他“嘶”了一声，抬着手想要揉一揉发疼的后脑勺，就被人紧紧扣着手腕摁在了耳旁。

提在手上的口袋掉在地上，里面的东西都撒了出来，纸袋摩擦发出窸窸窣窣的声响。

男人无视脚边的一堆东西，有些急躁的吻上勇利的唇，蛮横的撬开牙关在口腔里肆虐。

勇利的鼻子和嘴被他撞的发疼，忍不住闷哼一声，偏偏对方还不管不顾的咬着自己的唇，好似要将唇舌咬破才肯罢休一般。

这个吻不似久别后重逢的欣喜和思念，倒像是包含着浓重的火气，如同在惩罚和迁怒一般。

勇利被他强硬的吻弄得十分难受，皱着眉将人往外顶，双手也使劲的想要挣脱对方的桎梏，却只换来更加强势的啃咬。他觉得莫名其妙，心里也窜起一股火气，朝着人一口咬了下去，这个吻里便泛起了一丝淡淡的血味儿。

尝到铁锈味的勇利心中一惊，没想到自己真把人咬出血，更加急切的想要挣脱男人。

维克托却被他这一口咬的心头怒火更甚。

他饱受着煎熬在酒店里等了四个多小时才等到他回来，维克托本来想装作什么也没发生的去给人一个惊喜，理智却在闻到对方身上那淡淡的香水味时断了弦。

他没有给自己打电话，仅仅是发了一条简单的祝福信息，却和一个女人动作亲密的待到了深夜，回来时身上还沾着对方的香水味。

这个认知让他无法冷静，只能通过霸道强硬的吻来安抚自己不安的心。在被对方反抗还咬破嘴角后，更是无法冷静了。

他松开勇利，神色阴沉的注视着对方漂亮的棕红色眼眸，那里面蕴含的愤怒就像是给他心中的怒火浇了一大桶油一样，要将他的理智全都燃烧殆尽。

光是他抗拒自己的吻，对自己露出这样含着不满的控诉眼光，维克托就已经觉得自己心痛到无法呼吸了。

他想要从自己身边逃离——这个念头不受控制的冒出来，维克托焦躁不安的想做些什么。无论是让自己安心也好，还是让这个人无法从自己身边逃掉也好，他必须做点什么。

他就像在发泄一般胡乱的扯人身上的衣服，勇利被他脸上阴沉的神色吓懵的脑袋这才回了神，连忙去拦他。

然而他只是一个钢琴师，固然在对方的教导下学习了一些防身和格斗的技巧，却也根本不是在黑道上摸爬滚打多年的维克托的对手，很快就被人制住了。

维克托眉头紧皱，总是笑意盈盈的蔚蓝眸子里一片冰冷，原本如大海一般带着温柔的眸子此刻仿佛化作了极地的冰川，叫人看了就心生寒意。

勇利不知道自己是哪里招惹到他了，理智告诉他这时候最好顺着点维克托，便不再挣扎，由着他把自己上衣全都脱掉丢开，然后撑着双手抵在墙上将自己禁锢在双臂之间。勇利皱着眉看着那双眼睛，问：“维克托，你到底怎么了，是我哪里惹你生气了吗？”

“你自己做了什么，心里不清楚吗？”维克托冷冷的说。

“啊？”勇利被他这句话弄得摸不着头脑，他想了想，觉得也许是自己太晚回来让他等了太久，但就算是这样也不至于让人气成这样吧？可眼下除了这个他实在想不出别的了，便试探着说：“你是在怪我回来太晚了吗？那个是有原因的……”

“什么原因。”

“呃，这个……那个……我……”他似乎真的是因为这个原因而生气，勇利一下子觉得为难起来，不知道该如何向他解释自己晚归的原因。

虽然是一早就决定好的事，不过维克托的突然出现让他还在建设中的心理准备又塌回了原状，目光一下子变得躲闪起来，吞吞吐吐不知该如何是好。

维克托不知道他心里的弯弯绕绕，眼下见人一副想要逃避自己的样子是彻底黑了脸。

他将对方的双手高举在头顶，扯下自己的领带将两只手绑在一起摁住，然后动作粗暴的解开人的裤腰把碍事的裤子拽了下来。

他的腿挤进勇利双腿之间，带着强硬的姿态把对方的双腿分开，一手熟练的探到身后，两只手指几乎是直接捅了进去。

“好痛……维克托，停下！”即使两个人之间的性事多的数不清了，但干涩的后穴突然被两指刺入还是让勇利感觉到异常难受，忍不住痛呼出声。

对方的手指还在继续往里，胡乱的进行着扩张。勇利双手被绑着高举在头顶，腿被分开，身体靠着冰凉的墙壁被人压的动弹不得，让他产生了一种错觉，似乎眼前这个人并不是自己所熟悉的那个维克托，而是披着对方一样面具的陌生人。而在自己体内肆掠的手就仿佛在侵犯着自己一般，让他忍不住从心底升腾起一股寒意，浑身不受控制的颤栗起来。

“维克托，停下！停下！”他扭动着身体想脱离对方的桎梏，然而他的挣扎都是徒劳，他无力的看着维克托，带着些质问的语气道：“你到底想干什么？”

维克托对勇利的话充耳不闻，他将自己的皮带解开拉下拉链掏出自己的性器，然后双手抬着对方的臀部将人半抱起来。

勇利因为双脚离地失去平衡，后背抵在墙上，被捆住的双手圈着他的脖子才没有摔出去。他有些恼怒的看着男人，皱着眉又要说什么，棕红的眼眸蓦然睁大。

没有丝毫润滑的干涩后穴突然被巨物入侵传来撕裂般的痛感，勇利猛的吸了一口气，脸色煞白一片。

而始作俑者还冷着一张脸继续挺身往里面挤，直到整根没入，才咬着牙恶狠狠的说：“干你。”

“你给我拔出去，这样好痛！”自从进门开始就承受着对方迁怒一般的火气，内心莫名其妙的勇利顿时气不打一处来。看着对方咬牙忍耐的样子知道他和自己一样不好受，心里更是莫名其妙了，便没好气的冲他说：“我现在没心情和你做。”

“为什么要拒绝？”维克托盯着他没有动，沉声道，“我们不是已经做过无数次了吗。”

“就算是做过很多次，现在我不同意的话你的行为也属于强迫吧？”勇利皱着眉，语气十分严厉，“还是说，你又要将你黑道的手段用到我身上？”

他后面这句话戳到了维克托的痛点上，他不可抑制的回想起当初对自己充满了戒备的青年。冷着脸承受着自己亲吻的样子，犹豫着拿枪指着自己脑袋的样子，握着刀从背后刺向自己的样子。

一想起这些，他心中的火气就好像被一盆冷水悉数浇灭，转而被一股强烈的恐慌取代。

维克托从他身体里退了出来，就着这个姿势将脸埋进他的颈窝，用几乎哀求的语气喃喃道：“不要离开我，勇利。”

从认识维克托以来的两年多，这还是勇利第一次见到如此低声下气的他。这让勇利心中的滋味很是复杂，一方面还在因为对方刚才的一系列举动而生气，一方面又有些心疼这样的他。

勇利闭了闭眼深吸几口气，再次睁开眼时颇有些无力的叹了一声。他侧着脸在对方柔软的银发上蹭了蹭，轻声道：“维克托，你在因为什么事感到不安吗，是和我有关吗，可以告诉我吗？”

“我使了不光明的手段才将勇利留在我的身边。”维克托沉默了很久才缓缓开口，低声说，“那时候我很有自信，即使勇利对我充满了戒备和不信任，我也能够抓住你。却从来没想过，如果有一天你厌倦了我，像刚才那样拒绝我，我该怎么做。”

勇利从来不知道他竟会有这种想法，呆愣了一瞬，才开口唤他：“维克托，你抬起头来看着我。”

维克托应声抬起头来，深深注视着他的眼。

“我很抱歉，刚刚说了过分的话，对不起。”勇利着他脸上一副似乎被抛弃的可怜表情觉得揪心，凑过去在他脸上落下一吻，道：“虽然我到现在也不能赞同你当初对我做的事，但在我决定接受你的那一刻起，我就已经原谅你了。”

他说的这些维克托都是知道的，因此没有说话，只是安静的看着他。

“因为是在那种方式下在一起，所以有时候也会搞不清楚自己对你的感情到底是什么样的。而且维克托也说过不会放开我，所以我知道，在维克托厌倦我之前，我是无法从你身边离开的。”勇利看着他的眼神不由自主的柔和下来，道，“有的时候我也忍不住会想，如果某天维克托厌倦了我，那我该怎么办。只要一想到这个，我就很难过。”

“听你这么说我很高兴，这才知道，维克托原来也会和我有一样的担忧，原来我们都在害怕会被对方所厌倦，我们都在乎着对方。”他用鼻尖亲昵的蹭了蹭维克托的，又在他脸上落下一个轻吻，“所以，不要再露出这种好像我要抛弃你一样的表情了。”

一直横在两人之间那颗露出尖锐顶端，随时会将两人刺伤的钉子就这样被人轻而易举的磨平了。维克托看着他脸上温柔的浅笑，漂亮眼眸里对自己的包容，忍不住凑过去轻轻的吻住他的唇。

不同于之前的强硬粗暴，这个吻温柔至极，带着无限的怜爱。

勇利闭着眼回应他，唇舌同他的交缠在一起，互相抚慰着彼此。

良久维克托才松开他，望着他眼里自己的倒影，轻声道：“勇利，我有没有和你说过，我很爱你。”

勇利呼吸一窒，长久以来埋在心底的不安仿佛都被这一句简单的话语抚平。

他微微红了眼，摇头道：“没有。”

“看来我做的还不够好，一直以来我都以为我的表现足够明显了，所以我都不知道原来你竟然会有这样的想法。”维克托看着他笑，“那我现在给你补上。我爱你，勇利，我爱你，很爱很爱你。”

“我也是，从来没有好好的告诉过维克托我的想法。”勇利把脸埋进他的颈窝，轻声道，“我也从来没有和你说过，我爱着维克托。”

维克托忍不住抱紧了他，低下头亲吻他的发，说：“勇利，再多说几遍吧。”

“维克托……”勇利抬起头看他，脸颊泛着红，眨了眨眼，“你这个笨蛋，你要这样抱着我多久，还有手也是，能不能先把这个解开。”

他还一直维持着后背抵着墙双腿勾在人手臂上的姿势，手腕也被领带勒的生疼。这种全身赤裸双手被捆绑着挂在人身上的羞耻姿势，维持到将人安抚好已经是极限了。

“对不起，勇利，刚才弄痛你了。”维克托连忙将他放下来，解开绑在人手腕上的领带，看着满是红痕的双手又是心疼又是后悔。他轻轻揉着被勒出印记的手腕，脸上带着歉意的低声道：“很痛吗，对不起，对了你冷不冷，先把衣服穿上。”

勇利抽出手抱住他，说：“刚才的事原谅你了，房间开着暖气并不冷。我比较在意的是，维克托你怎么在这里？”

虽然他说不冷，不过维克托还是从地上被自己丢的乱七八糟的一堆衣服里将他的外套找出来，给人披上后重新将他拥进怀里，这才说：“想见你，手上的事一处理完就赶过来了。”

“什么时候到的？”勇利问，“你等了多久，怎么不打电话给我？”

抱着自己的手蓦然收紧，却并不回话。勇利明显感觉到他的不自然，有些疑惑的唤他：“维克托？”

维克托沉默了一下，低声道：“我想去金色大厅找你，给你一个惊喜，却看到你和一个女孩在一起，很亲密的样子。”

“诶，你那么早就到了为什么没有……”后面的话在反应过来后咽了回去，勇利回想着在金色大厅前和女孩碰面的情形，轻声询问道：“维克托，你是不是误会了什么？”

他将人推开，只见对方抿着唇，一脸酸溜溜的样子。他忍不住笑起来，说：“那是维也纳乐团一个很照顾我的前辈，虽然她看起来热情的过分，不过并不是你想的那样，而且她已经结婚好几年了，和她的爱人非常恩爱。今天是我拜托她帮我一个忙，我们才会一起的。”

“什么忙？”维克托追问。

“呃，嗯…这个……”勇利别开脸，有些吞吞吐吐，脸上泛起可疑的红晕。

维克托立马就想到刚才他提到晚归的原因时，也是这样一脸遮掩，不肯说出实情的模样。

他的样子看起来不像是要隐瞒什么，反而更像是带着羞赫的不知如何开口。理智回笼后的维克托几乎立刻就断定这事和自己有关，抱着他语气带着诱哄道：“关于我的？告诉我嘛，勇利，嗯？”

“嗯……”勇利还是有些犹豫。

维克托干脆俯下身将他吻住，唇舌激烈的同他交缠，间或在换气的间隙继续哄着他告诉自己，他还是犹豫的话就再吻上去，不给他喘息思考的机会。

又一次将人松开时两人的唇拉出了一条银丝，勇利气喘吁吁的赶在他又吻下来之前抬手挡住自己的嘴，有些豁出去的说：“是帮忙给维克托挑选的礼物啊，因为她比较有经验所以就请教了一下，就是，雕刻…什么的……”

他说到后面越来越小声，维克托在寂静的房间里都差点没听清。他看着对方越说越红的脸颊，心里好像被小猫儿的爪子在挠一样，痒的不行。他凑过去用额头贴着对方的，笑着说：“那就给我吧，不是给我的礼物吗，我现在就想要。”

勇利捂着脸，嘴里发出一声长长的音调，颇有些懊恼的模样。他当然会把自己精心挑选参与制作的礼物送给对方，尤其是在互相表明了心意之后，但是……

他闭着眼睛叹道：“所以我不想在这种情况下送给你啊……”

他全身上下就一件堪堪盖住屁股的外套，和他预想的场景一点都不沾边啊！

维克托还想再说，就被人推开了一些。对方低着头，细碎的额发挡住了眼睛，让他看不清人的表情。只见勇利伸手从上衣口袋里淘了个什么东西出来，然后拉起自己的手放在了自己手心里。

“生日快乐，维克托。”

他低头去看手里那小小的盒子时，听见对方轻声对自己这么说。

维克托又抬头看了他一眼，那张清秀的脸庞布满了红晕，眼珠子咕噜噜的从左边看到右边，又从右边看回左边，就是不看自己。

他明显在害羞的样子让维克托的心莫名跳动起来，似乎在期待着什么似的兴奋着。

盒子小小的一个，用丝带打了一个蝴蝶结点在顶部做装饰，精致却也普普通通，放在掌心里几乎感觉不到重量。

维克托将盖子打开来，看到里面躺着两个大小不一的金色戒指。

戒指也是极简单的样式，镜面抛光的戒身上刻有细小的纹路，带着浓烈的肃然感，中间横着一条磨砂质感的金线，是戒指的亮点所在。

款式是维克托会喜欢的款式，但因为是那个人送的，所以维克托觉得，这是世界上最漂亮的戒指。

漂亮的，都让他眼前模糊了。

“不是什么有名的牌子，是在一家做金饰手工的店里买的，试着将我心中的维克托的样子做成了戒指的样子，感觉还可以吧？”勇利说着抬起头想看他的反应，顿时愣住了，“维克托？”

一向温柔又强大的男人脸上带着笑，那双深邃如大海般蔚蓝的眸子里不断滚落着眼泪，晶莹的仿佛深海里的珍珠一般，一颗接一颗，从眼眶滚到下巴，一路畅通无阻，再被引力牵扯着继续往下，砸在地板上，碎成一小片滴落的痕迹。

“原来我在勇利的心中这么美丽，让人移不开眼呢。”他看着勇利，笑着说，“即使它只是你拿一圈铁丝做的，我也觉得它是无价之宝。”

勇利抬手抹他的眼泪，道：“真令人意外，我还以为维克托不会哭呢。”

“好过分呢，勇利。”维克托嘴上抱怨着，嘴角却一直上扬着，“我当然也是会哭的。”

他抓着人的手，把眼泪都蹭在人手上，又去看那两个戒指，在戒指内部发现了刚刚对方所说的“雕刻”。

那是一串英文，稍大的那枚戒指刻着“with you”，另一枚则刻着“forever”。和戒指本身精细的做工不同，字母刻的不那么流畅，却也影响不到什么。

“勇利总是令我感到意外和惊喜呢，无论哪方面都是。”维克托说，“我好高兴，我从来没想过，勇利会先我一步向我求婚呢。”

“我没想那么多，只是上个月你过来看我以后，我想做点什么。”勇利将手覆在他的掌心里，轻轻握住他的手，道：“我在想我是不是能够像你抓住我一样，也牢牢的抓住你，让你留在我的身边，哪儿也不去呢。在这样的心情下知道了那家店，和那位上了年纪的老爷爷一起讨论了好久，最终将我心中的你做了出来。而关于你，我能想到的只有这两个，想不到更美好，更浪漫的词来表达‘我想永远和你在一起’这个想法。”

“啊，不过，因为时间有点赶所以没怎么练习，刻的有点丑……”勇利不好意思的看着他，咧着嘴露出一排洁白的牙齿，笑道：“如果这么做让你觉得我是在求婚的话，那就当我是在求婚好了。”

维克托俯下身在他额头落下一吻，看着他道：“我接受你的求婚，现在来替我戴上戒指吧。”

勇利笑着点头，从盒子里拿过那枚稍大的戒指套进了他右手的无名指里。

“你已经牢牢抓住我了。”维克托看着手上的戒指说，然后拉过他的手，也将戒指套进了进去。

“关于勇利，我能想到的词只有‘life’和‘love’。”维克托温柔的注视着他，轻声道，“这两样都是我弃之不顾多年的东西，而勇利教会了我，并把它们带给我。”

他执起对方的手，低下头虔诚的吻在戒指上，说：“勇利是救赎我的光明，就如同这戒指上的金线一样，点亮着我的世界，也牢牢的抓着我。”

勇利回给他一个温柔的浅笑，在对方的注视下抬起头闭上眼，伸手揽住他的脖子，同他缠绵的吻着。

维克托一边吻着他，扶着他脸颊的手不自觉的往下，直接探入敞开的外套触上了光滑细腻的肌肤，在对方腰间软肉的位置来回摩擦。

他忍不住将人搂紧了一些，两只手都探进外套里在后背抚摸，松开他的唇，低声道：“勇利，我想要你。”

他说着，抚摸对方的手顺着脊椎一路往下，手指滑过浅浅的沟壑，来到紧实饱满的臀部。他将整个手掌覆上去，大张着五指揉捏按压，感受着那里美妙的触感。

那里的手感一向很好，维克托平时就特别喜欢揉弄那两片臀瓣，他干脆将另一只手也覆了上去，双手微微使力将人按向自己，暗示性十足的将两片臀瓣来回掰开又合拢，以一种极其色情的方式玩弄着。

勇利趴在他怀里，赤裸的肌肤直接贴着他身上的衣服，细微的凉意和比肌肤更加粗糙的质感，都让他觉得自己皮肤都好像变得过于敏感起来。

维克托挺着腰撞了他一下，勇利感受到对方那里隐隐崛起的气势，身体不知是兴奋还是羞涩的抖了一下，微微抬起眼看着他，说：“到床上去。”

“不，就在这里。”维克托一手将他的臀瓣掰开，一手伸到穴口轻轻按压，低头看着他，道：“就用刚刚那个姿势，可以吗？”

“我很重的，唔…”这么说着的同时已经被人插入了半指，勇利重新将脸埋进他怀里，放松着身体配合他。

“我就当你是同意了。”维克托亲吻他的发顶，缓缓的将整根手指都送了进去。

他这一次慢慢的在人体内扩张着，浅浅的抽送按压敏感点，或是打着旋开疆拓土，在娴熟的技巧下很快让里面分泌出了肠液。他想起自己刚才强硬的挤进去不光自己痛，也将人弄的很痛，于是慢慢的在里面进行着动作，想让人先舒服起来再进去。

两只手指的进去也已经很顺利了，甚至在他进出的时候会发出咕啾的可爱声音。怀里的人揪着他衣服的手也不自觉的收紧着，喘息声越来越动听了。

就在他想着是不是差不多的时候，勇利从他的怀里抬起头来，蹙着眉头眼圈微红，哑着嗓子道：“你慢吞吞的要弄到什么时候，已经可以了，进来吧。”

虽然是在埋怨着表达对自己的不满，不过维克托很喜欢这样坦率的渴求着自己的青年。他将手指抽了出来，重新拉下自己的裤头，抱着对方的臀部将他抵在墙上，早已蓄势待发的下身对准穴口直接挺了进去。

得到充分润滑的甬道很容易就将他吸了进去，直到整根没入也没有丝毫阻力，里面紧紧的吸附着能够带来快感的巨物。

两个人都满足的喟叹了一声，勇利更是因为里面被对方所填满而露出一个诱惑的表情，看的维克托怦然心动，凑过去将他压在墙上深深吻住。

勇利双腿挂在他的手臂上，双手紧紧抱着他的脖子以防自己掉下去，后背抵着墙壁勉强维持着这个高度，整个人看起来像一只虾一样紧紧团在一起，被夹在维克托和墙壁之间的缝隙里。

这个姿势让对方进的很深，里面被顶弄到的地方清晰的表达着存在感，勇利被强烈的快感冲击的无法继续和他接吻，只能被吸着舌头胡乱的喘息呻吟。

“勇利的里面好舒服，将我吸的很紧呢。”维克托舔着他的耳垂，在他耳边低声道，“勇利呢，这个姿势喜欢吗？”

“嗯…哈啊……”勇利被快感侵袭的时候浑身上下都敏感的很，他缩着脖子抖了一下，被人顶的断断续续道：“稍微…觉得有些、羞耻，不过…啊，轻点……很舒服，嗯啊……”

沉浸在性事里的时候其实没什么心思去想动听的情话，两个人来来去去也就那么几句，几个来回下来话咕噜能滚好几圈。但这时也并不是情话的专场，因此两人乐此不疲的重复着带着情欲的浅显话语，间或夹杂着男人难耐的粗喘和青年绵长的呻吟。

在以往的性爱里，勇利都会在快感的支配下不自觉的扭动腰肢配合着对方的动作，这不仅能够让他获得更加强烈的快感，也能一定程度上刺激着维克托，给两个人都带来极致的体验。不过眼下他这个姿势别说是配合对方了，就连自己维持平衡都没办法，因此只能被动的承受对方给予自己的快感。

他双手紧紧的抱着维克托，努力的想要把腿抬高，好让人进到更深的地方去。他眼角挂着不知是太过舒服还是不太满足而导致的生理泪水，咬着人的脖子在他耳旁一遍一遍的诱惑着。无论是动听的喘息，还是甜腻的呻吟，抑或是羞耻的索求，只要能换来一顿猛烈地撞击，他都不吝于说出口。

原本性爱也就是两个人互相渴求索取着对方的一件事，越是强烈的渴望，越是激烈的动作，才能越加体会到其中的美妙。

那是从身到心，从心到身，不分彼此的满足。

勇利一直挂在人身上承欢，饶是如此最后自己被人硬生生顶弄到前后同时高潮也是浑身发软，被人放下来抱进怀里的时候差点站不住，靠着人缓了几秒才算找回自己的腿。

不过他知道这才刚刚开始，因为对方的性器还兴致高昂的戳着自己的小腹，前端不断溢出的液体仿佛在向他诉说着自己的不满。

维克托拉着他走到试衣镜前，将人转过去摁在镜子上，嫌盖住屁股的外套碍事直接给人脱下来丢到一旁，然后扶着自己的分身进到对方的身体里。

对着镜子做这种事也不是没有过，不过勇利觉得太羞耻很少会同意对着镜子做。

维克托似乎是知道他不会拒绝自己，问也没问就将他拉到镜子前，看着镜子里的青年俯下身吻在镜子外的人身上。他对着某一块肌肤反复啃咬吮吸，很快就留下一个自己的印记，然后伸着舌头缓缓游走在后背的肌肤上，寻找下一个印记落下的位置。

勇利双手扶着冰凉的镜面，尽管他很努力的不让自己的身体触碰到它，还是被身后男人大力的撞击顶的不小心碰到了几次。冰凉的温度刺激的他浑身一颤，后穴不自觉的夹紧，换来男人一声重重的喘息。

“勇利，你的样子真好看。”他听见维克托靠在自己耳旁，用带着情欲的沙哑声音轻声说。

他忍不住抬眼看向镜子里的自己，他正浑身赤裸的被高大英俊的男人从后面贯穿着身体，他的臀部高高抬起，腰往下压，从这个角度看去，他的下身只能看见一个正冒着蜜液的头部，正随着他被顶弄的动作来回晃动。视线再顺着往上能够看到绷的紧实的腹肌和漂亮的马甲线，不算宽厚的胸膛上斑斑点点的全是身后男人留下的印记。

而再往上的话，就是勇利很少同意在镜子面前做爱的原因了。

他会看见自己布满红晕的脸上是一个色情到极点的表情，泛着水光的眸子微微眯起，纤长浓密的睫毛被泪水打湿沾在一起，眨眼间会有春光流出，媚惑至极。他会咬着唇抑制甜腻的不像自己的呻吟，在被人故意大力撞击后会控制不住的张开嘴发出令人面红耳赤的声音，甚至有时会不自觉的伸出舌头，双唇间会拉出一条水线。

看起来实在太淫乱了，让他不敢相信那是自己，每每到性事结束后都羞耻的不敢回忆，偏偏男人还特别喜欢提那时的他是如何如何美丽，而能够同时看着自己的后面和前面又是如何如何满足。

“不要移开目光，勇利，好好的看着。”维克托捏着他的下巴，在他耳畔诱哄着说，“看着这个人，这是正在被我疼爱着的你，让我移不开目光的你。”

勇利从镜子里看着他，只见他和自己一样满脸的潮红，因强烈的快感而蹙着眉头，微微开启的薄唇发出性感的喘息。

那是由自己带给他的快感所发出的声音。勇利这么想着，从镜子里对着他勾起了嘴角，舔着舌道：“你也好好的看着这个人，是正在和我做爱的人，是填满我心的人。”

维克托的动作顿了一下，随后慢了下来，他俯下身紧紧的搂着对方的腰，转过他的头亲吻他的唇。

良久他将人松开，笑道：“总感觉，从刚才开始勇利就很宠着我呢。”

“按照你喜欢的方式去做，就叫宠着你吗？”勇利喘着气亲了亲他的嘴角，道，“我只是觉得刚刚弄伤了你，想要表达一下歉意罢了。”

“哇哦，那你表达歉意的方式可真特别。”维克托起身调整了一下两人的姿势，又开始新一轮猛烈的撞击，“那么勇利，再多宠我一些吧。”

“啊，维克托，等下…那里的话，哈！啊，不行了……”

勇利的双手无力的扶着镜子，将额头也抵在了冰凉的镜面上，却一点也没能缓解脸上滚烫的温度。他闭着眼专心感受从体内传遍全身的酥麻快感，被人撞击到舒服的哭了出来。

他缩着脖子，漂亮的蝶骨高高耸起，好像有一对翅膀即将从那里破茧而出。

维克托欣赏着眼前的美景，在忽然绞紧的甬道里更加猛烈的进出顶弄，最后释放在他的体内。

而此时距离天亮还有段时间，夜，还很长。

勇利第二天是被维克托放在自己鼻子前的食物香气给叫醒的，他感受了一下身体，显然纵欲过度的结果是腰酸腿软。

他一口咬住面前的姜饼，连带着轻咬了一下男人的指尖，留下一圈浅浅的牙印。

维克托看着他笑，收回自己的手在那牙印上轻吻了一下，然后将人扶起来，把自己从地上捡起来的袋子里发现的一溜美食小吃点心都拎了过来，又给他倒了杯水。

勇利看了一眼他身上自己留下的吻痕抓痕，没比他在自己身上留下的好到哪儿去。他在对方戏谑的目光注视下别开眼，从袋子里挑挑拣拣的，每样东西都尝了一遍。

他在自己尝过后，会再拿出一块递给维克托，而后者则就着他的手低下头将东西吃进嘴里。

他们仅仅以目光眼神交流，就好像将彼此刻进了脑海深处那般默契。

直到勇利休息够了，两人才起床洗漱，准备出门到处转转，然后第二天返回圣彼得堡。

晚饭结束后两个人手拉手，十指相扣，漫无目的的散步消食。

圣诞节已过，但大街小巷还弥漫着浓厚的节日氛围。

在城市灯光的背景中，勇利温柔的注视着眼前的男人，看他执起自己的手吻在那枚戒指上，听他问自己：“如果回去我就开始准备婚礼的话，你会不会觉得我很急？”

“不会。”他笑着摇头，“我巴不得你再快一些。”

他看见那个温柔强大的男人露出一个孩子气的笑容，忍不住踮起脚凑过去亲吻他的唇角。

维克托则捧着他的脸轻柔的吻他。

-END-


End file.
